How To Follow Your Heart
by adababy411
Summary: Dolph and AJ have been dating for a long time now but what happens when she still loves her ex John Cena? Will she follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

11 Months ago:

I moan and get out of bed, my stomach was hurting which is normal for a pregnant woman but it was hurting more than usual. I make it into the hotel bathroom and the room starts to spin and there's a pounding in my head, I reach for my pain pills and that's when I fall on the floor, warm liquid running down the side of my leg.

"John! John!" I scream so loud people in China can probably hear me. I hear the bed's spring's groan as John gets out of the bed and runs in the bathroom.

"A.J. what's wrong?" he says, his voice groggy, I can hear his footsteps right outside the bathroom door and pain shoots up my back and in my stomach. I start to panic, I'm only nine weeks pregnant almost ten. He walks in the bathroom and immediately drops to his knees, I cry out in pain.

"Miss Mendez, unfortunately we lost the baby, I'm sorry" The doctor squeezes my shoulder and leaves the room. I look at my stomach and hold as I start to cry. I killed it! I killed my baby! The thing that was growing inside of me, it was gone! I don't understand how it could be gone so fast, I'm angry and I want to punch something or scream. I feel John's arms wrap around mine and I try my best not to push him away.

"SHHH, it will be okay" he says rubbing my arms.

How could he be so calm? I killed his baby too, the thing we cherished the most, the thing that brought us together. But as I was about to say something I heard him choke and I knew he was crying aslo….

I shook the memory out of my head as my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler (Nick Nemeth) walked out of the men's locker room with the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist and his latest T-shirt that read "I stole the show…" on the front and "and your girlfriend" on the back. He's wearing his wrestling trunks and boots, he's match was next, a steel cage match against John Cena.

"Hey babe" he walked over and kissed me.

I kiss him back and smile up at him. I wore the same shirt as Dolph but I had spent hours upon hours cutting it into a cute and fitting way, I paired it with a pair of black shorts and my favorite black Converse sneakers.

I had met Nick when I was GM of Monday Night Raw (WWE's main brand) back in August, well I already knew of Nick and his character and his nagging old Girlfriend/Manager Vickie, but I really didn't know him until one night after Raw had just ended and Vince wanted to talk to me in his office about how great I was doing as GM so far. Well the meeting lasted longer than I was hoping for and my best friends left without me, Nick was the only person left and after the segments we had done together in the past I was kind of afraid to ask him for a ride to my hotel. He had said yes and I found out despite his rude character he was actually very sweet, and funny, and clever; we had exchanged numbers that night and we started going out about a month later, sneaking around of course, as me being the GM I wasn't allowed to be in any relationship with any other the talent, No one knew except my best friends Sheamus, Punk, Kaitlyn, Natalya, Layla, and Aksana. All was fine until Vickie had hacked into Nick's phone and had seen all the texts and calls between us and went to the WWE board of Directors and had me resign but not before Vince and his creative team made it into a storyline with John Cena.

I hated being a Valet, I wanted to wrestle but as long as I got my job back I didn't what I had to do, but with Cena even though Vince knew what happened he thought it would make a good storyline since John is the "franchise" of the company and I'm Vince's "leading lady" the top should be with the top. So that following Raw was my last day and I resigned in my home state of New Jersey and later John and I cut a promo that was named the "AJ Scandal" which led to Vickie becoming the "Managing supervisor of Raw" and then led to the questions and to the kisses and then to me turning my back and John at the TLC Paper view, in his match against Dolph for the World Heavyweight Championship which Dolph retained and that started the #ZIGGLEE (the name fan girls made for the new Power couple) on the next night at the Slammy Awards, I was up for best kiss and went out to except my award when Vickie wouldn't give it me I got in her face, then Dolph came out and I jumped in his arms and made out with him and ever since then the Cena/Dolph/AJ storyline got heavier.

Dolph wrapped me up in his arms and sighed, we had just gone over the script for the match and I could tell he was worried, I was too. I laid my head down on his chest, I was 5'2 I couldn't reach his shoulder so the chest the closest, he kissed my head. Dolph made me feel at home, like I was always safe when I was around him.

"Are you ready for this?" It was January and this would be the last Raw before the Royal Rumble and Vince said this would be the last of the Storyline if Dolph wins tonight and eliminates John at the Rumble.

"I'm ready for this storyline to end, so that way you don't have to pretend to "love" John anymore"

I smile a little, ever since I turned on Cena and, Dolph and I became a thing on TV, I had to come up with a reason why I turned on John (people are right about WWE being scripted but not all of it, most of it we come up with in the ring) so I told them the low-down version of how he basically tore my heart out and threw it away like trash and how he was supposed to be different and how much I cared for him. Then I had to pretend like I was still in love with him.

"April I need to tell you something" He says all of the sudden. His voice serious and deep.

I look up confused. "Yeah?"

He was about to say something but one of the crew members called for us "Dolph! AJ! You're on!" Dolph let go of me and looked down and took breath then looked at me.

"Game Time" he whispered. We walked over to the curtain and waited for them to play his theme music; he pounced on his feet and made little arm movement like he was jumping rope.

"Okay guys, the music will play in about a minute" one of them said, I don't really know which one because they all look the same. Dolph stopped jumping and took a big chug of water, he looked at me with a "Are you ready?" I nodded and waited for…

"I'm HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD; I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLDDDD"

Dolph stomps out of the curtain with me in tow. He shouts some words that I can't hear over his music being blasted through the arena.

"Well Cole, It's time for the Main Event and what an Event it is, Dolph Ziggler vs. John Cena in a steel cage. WOW" Jerry says on commentary. I smile up at Dolph like a puppy, that's my character, not only am I the "crazy chick" but I'm also a confused girl in love. He turns and shakes his butt, then turns back to me and I kiss him passionately. He tears away and wraps his arm around my waist and we make our way down the ramp. I get a couple of boos, mostly from die-hard John Cena fans, I get some cheers and I smile at them, we get to the cage and Nick hands me his belt then stomps up the steel steps into the ring that is right below the steel cage. Dolph blows me a kiss from inside the ring, I catch it with my hand and hold it to my lips like my character would, I smile and blush at the ground when that annoying theme song blasts through the arena and I mouth the words

"YOUR TIME IS UP, MY TIME IS NOW"

I roll my eyes as he runs down the ramp, very awkwardly may I add, and slides under the ropes into the ring, he looks at me with eyes that make me all giggly inside, he looks at me like "I miss you, come back to me" and I sort of want to. Even though my character is supposed to be still in love with him, I still am. He throws off his shirt and I stare at his abs and try not to remember the way they felt. The cameras turn to me and I watch John with the "crazy chick" look; cold and hard. I glance over at Dolph, he is leaning against the turnbuckle away from me, starring at Cena, he also takes off his shirt and the ref rings the bell.

While I was playing "crazy chick" on TV with WWE Champion CM Punk , Kane and my ex and former World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, I was best friends with John, in fact we all were, but I was madly in love with him and I knew he was married but I just couldn't help it. Then he told all of us one night after a Raw in France, when we were hanging out in the garage waiting for the bus to pull up that he and his wife were getting a divorce. I tried to sound sympathetic but inside I was jumping around, skipping, so happy I could burst. Then the next thing I know we started going to dinners, and traveling together and BOOM! I was pregnant, and after I lost the baby, I came home one day from the grocery and he was gone, his things, everything was gone, we haven't talked since beside the segments and then he would look at me and I would try not to cry, then he would walk away without a word. Then I became GM and we had even more segments together, then I lost my GM spot and that led to even more Segments, but by that time I has dating Nick for at least five months.

I tilt my head to the side and watch the match, John and Dolph lock up, John gets the upper hand (like he always does) and for a while and then Dolph moved out of the way on the mat, Cena falls to the mat awkwardly and twisting his ankle, he cries out in pains.

The match is brutal, John is bleeding, and Dolph is limping. Dolph goes for the super kick, Cena dodges and the ref gets a mouthful of Dolph's boot, the ref goes down hard on the mat. Dolph looks at the ref and shakes him to try and wake him up, he gave up and turned around where John had the Attitude Adjustment waiting for Dolph. I needed to cause a distraction. I slammed the belt against the cage several times; I looked up and saw John starring down at me, Dolph on the mat gasping for air. I looked up at him at screamed, dropping the belt I could feel tears poking out of the corner of my eyes, I started hitting and kicking the fence.

"AJ!" he yelled at me.

I ignored him and started pulling on my hair; I looked around for something to throw. Jerry and Cole were staring at me; I saw a chair and threw at the cage, screaming. I'm going way out of script but I don't care. It makes "Good TV"

"APRIL JEANETTE LEE" I heard him scream from inside the cage. I hated hearing my name. It's not even my real name.

I look up and he is standing where I threw the chair, sweat pouring down his body. He looked hot. I tilt my head to the side and walked over to him. I smile and give him the crazy chick look; he stares down at me, motionless. We stand there for a minute until I see Dolph get up out of the corner of my eye; I smirk and scream, gripping the cage with my fingers shaking the cage. John steps back alarmed, then Dolph comes from behind and slams him into the cage, I step back smiling crazily.

Dolph Irish whips him into the cage door and spears him through it, the cage door opens and both men on the ground. I skip over and kneel down at Dolph, rubbing his back.

"Get UP!" I hiss, he whimpers and starts to move.

I look up and see the ref is still out; I skip back over to where the chair was and pick it up, then skip back over to Dolph and Cena. Dolph crawls out of the way, dazed and confused on what's going on. I smile down at Cena, lift the chair up in the air and slam it into his head. My heartaches but I have to keep acting otherwise this storyline will go on, and I can't do that to myself, Dolph or John it not healthy. I hear people screaming at me, ignore them, they are mostly seven year old and teenage girls that are madly in love with him, but he doesn't even know they exist. I do it two more times and when I think he's knocked out I fall to the floor and cry and cry I can't help it. Dolph finally snaps back to reality and comes to my aid.

"NO!" I scream at him, pushing him away. "Pin him" I say as I crawl out of the cage, Dolph drags John into the ring and pins him, we both realize they is not ref so I run into the ring and count to three as fast as my little arms can go, and I signal to ring the bell.

"I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLDDD"

Blasts and I hold up Dolph's hand in victory and he pulls me in for a hug. I squeeze him not wanting to let go, afraid to let go. I finally do and Dolph climbs to the turn buckle and yells

"Ziggler's better!"

Which he yells after every match, rather he wins or loses, he jumps down, grabs my hand and we leave the cage, I look back at John who is just now getting up, blood is on his face and he is stumbling. I start to cry again, Dolph picks up his belt and puts it around his waist, I keep my head down, blocking out the screams and the boos from the fans, and cameras. This time he doesn't grab my hand; he picks me up and carries me to the back, where I sob into his sweating shoulder.

"SHHH, it will be okay" he says into my ear as we walk through the curtain.

There's it is again… is anything really okay anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you guys SOOOO much for reading and reviewing! I had a lot of positive reviews on my twitter! So I thank anyone and everyone who is reading this because I know it's not that great but this is my first Fan fiction and it's going to get better I promise, just stick with me. For updates and polls follow me on twitter at adamarieclark – Adaline_

_Yeah what Adaline said, we worked really hard on our first chapter and we really appreciate all the reviews! You can follow me and Cora for updates and polls or just give us requests on twitter at fanficHTFYH. –Aubrey_

_I co own the second twitter, and yeah what they said- Cora_

12 Months ago:

"John stop it!"

I scream and laugh at the same time, I try to run away from him but he drags me back, gently not wanting to squeeze my stomach. I'm only 6 weeks pregnant and I'm already showing a bit.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

He kisses my neck so lightly that it tickles, which makes me laugh.

"No not really, but I need to go to the bathroom" I giggle.

I have never been so giggly around a guy before, John brings that side out in me. He sighs and lets me go but not without a kiss first. I kiss him and swat at him, he chuckles and lets me go.

I get out of the bathroom and get into the bed; John rolls over, facing me and kisses me, I kiss him back. I remember when I first laid eyes on him, he was sitting in catering by himself eating some chicken, and I was invited to Raw for the night to see Vince about a contract deal. My best friend Kaitlyn already had a contract since she own season 3 of NXT, the diva season, I almost won but in my last match I got kind of sloppy.

He put his hand on my stomach and smiles, I watch him, trying not to cry with happiness, he was mine all mine just and nothing could tear us apart…..

We come through the curtain, the medics come to Dolph but he ignores them and just starts walks to his locker room. He ignores everyone that tries to talk to us, he keeps walking and I can hear Sheamus (Stephen Farley) and Kaitlyn's (Celeste Bonin) voices behind us. I smile a bit hearing her voice behind us.  
"Nick!"

She yelled at him, but Nick just kept walking. I sob harder into his shoulder and I grip his shirt.

"April…" Celeste says sweetly and caringly, which only makes me cry harder.

"Celeste…come on we will see A.J. soon." I hear Stephen say.

"No! She's my best friend and she's upset." she snaps at him.

"Celeste, I know but A.J. will be fine." His Irish accent calm and steady.

"Fine!" she huffed and stomped away.

Stephen and Celeste have been together since her first appearance on Smackdown, and they would be getting married in the spring…maybe, seeing as how Vince always puts either Celeste up for a storyline and then a title defense or give Stephen a storyline and title chance, but either way they never get anything done for the wedding; beside Celeste's dress, flowers, church and Wedding date which would be in May on the 2nd and I was a bridesmaid.

I remember when he proposed, it was back in September after she won the belt, I had just started dating Nick. I remember being engaged it was so magical, but anyway Stephen waited for her to come back through the curtain waiting on one knee, I stood behind him trying not cry of joy. She walked through the curtain with the belt in her arms, sobbing. She looked at Stephen confused on what was going on, I tried not to scream when he pulled the ring out of his pocket and asked to marry him, it was the sweetest thing ever. She said yes immediately, he put the ring on her finger and picked her up and kissed her. I started to cry of peer joy, when he dropped finally put her down; I ran over to her jumping in her arms and hugged her. Nick joined us later that night after winning to Orton; he was surprised to see the ring and teased Stephen for not doing it earlier.

I heard the door click open as we walked into the room, then it clicked again and I knew that we were in the his locker room. He set me down, I kept my head hanging, not wanting to see his face, I was embarrassed.

"April"

He said after a few minutes of awkward silence, I can't look at him, I'm ashamed that I was crying over someone I was supposed to be over with, but I can't help it. I hurt him, physically; I will never ever forgive myself for that. Why do we hurt the people we love?

"April" He says again, grabbing my hand. I look at his hand and I intertwine my finger with his.

"Please forgive me" I whisper, still looking at our hands.

"Forgive you for what?" he pulls my chin up so now I'm forced to look at him.

"I had to do it, I didn't want to but I had too. This storyline it isn't healthy, I…" my voice wonders off. "Do you think he will forgive me?"

He looks at me with sympathetic eyes, he has blue eyes and on TV they look so blue but in person they are even bluer. He wipes a tear of my cheek with his thumb and moves my hair out of my face. His 5 o'clock shadow had just showed up. I wanted to kiss him so bad right now, but I knew it wouldn't be right. It would be like I was kissing him just because I felt bad, sure I have kissed Nick thousands of times, not even thousands more like countless of times but right now, the way I am it would be right.

"I'd think he'd be a fool not to forgive you, I mean you were only playing your part, he should know that you would just trying to help us win, playing your role, and If he doesn't then he's a bigger idiot then I thought" he smiled and I sigh with relief, Nick always knows what to say. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Good because I don't know about you but I am hungry" he smiles and leads me out of the room.

Celeste made a b-line for me when we arrived in Catering, they were packing up but they had some chicken and vegetables still out. Celeste was fully dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Stephen's shirts.

"You okay, pipsqueak?"

"I am now" I smile up at her.

"What happened out there?"

"Vince told Nick and I that if Nick won tonight and eliminated John from the Rumble then he would end the storyline," I turn around and whisper "In order for me to move past what John and I had I need to be away from him, as far away as I can be. NO storylines, no matches, nothing. I love Nick and I want to be with Nick without John being there to remind me what had together. I did what I had to do to win that match, now all Nick has to do is eliminate him from the Rumble and then it's over, it should be that way, I will be that way. The relationship isn't healthy, for anyone" I close my eyes.

"I understand that perfectly April" she says and gives me a hug, I hug her back. "Oh my god" she says. I turn around and see John walking into catering. He has bandaged forehead and his arm is swollen. He sees Nick before Nick can see him; John runs over to Nick and pushes him against the wall.

"That's pretty low even for you" John yells. We are all to shock to do anything. John holds up his fist at Nick.

"What are you talking about?" Nick snaps.

"Sending A.J. after me, knowing I wouldn't hurt her, the only way you can beat me is by using her" he hisses.

"Do you really think I'd put April in danger like that?" he snaps and kicks John's leg making John drop him.

"STOP" I scream and walk over to them, I stand next to Nick and John just looks at me. "Nick didn't make me do anything John; I did that all by Me, Nick had nothing to do with it, and I'm sorry that I did it" I say keeping eye contact.

"Why would you do that, what did I do to you?" he asked taken back. This is the most we have spoken to each other since he left. I laugh at him.

"Really? Really? Did you honestly just say that?" I step up to him.

"Well I came out of my mouth didn't it?" he says harshly and that's when I slap him. He looks down and that's when I jump on him and start punching and hitting him.

"April!" Nick says and pulls me off of John, I keep throwing my arms and legs in his direction and John leaves.

"NO!" I say and he drops me. "I'm fine" I breathe out and Nick drops me.

"What was that all about?" he asked still in shock, I look at the floor and scream.

I'm running, I run until I can find a decent place to hide, it's right behind a tall crate. Then I'm crying, this is what he does to me, ever since that night! How can he not remember? Remember what he did to me, he did to us? I had cared for him, loved him, and cherished him. I throw a roll of wire off the crate next to me, I punch the crate, he's making me go insane, more than what I already am (you know once you play a crazy chick on TV for as long as I have then you start to act it sometimes.) I bury my face in my hands, turning around to face the wall so no one can see me. I feel a hand on my back, it's soft and barley touching me, I spin around and see that it's Celeste, I look around for Nick.

"He's not here" she says and opens her arms. I fly into them and hug her, she rubs my back. "A.J. you need to stop!"

"I know, but this is what he does to me" I sob.

After a while we head back but I go to the locker room and Celeste goes to find Stephen, I get to the locker room and start to pack my things and get changed out these really uncomfortable clothes. The door opens and I turn around to see Nick, I run over to him and jump in his arms. He is taken back a bit and then I kiss him, he doesn't kiss back at first, surprised, and then kisses me back. He starts to play with my shirt and I let him. Nick and I haven't had sex yet and he understands why, which is why I love him, he doesn't pressure me into doing anything that I don't want to do. I break away and breath, he has his eyes closed and his hands are still under my shirt.

"Nick…I love you" I choke out. I do love Nick, I always have, I just have never told him, too afraid too. I hear him sigh and I'm not sure if it's a good sign or a bad sign, so I jump out of his arms and take a few steps back. Then he smiles.

"I love you too, April" he opens his eyes and picks me up and kisses me, I kiss him back wrapping my legs around his waist, my fingers tugging running through his hair, I was so happy I could die. He felt the same way!

We get into it a little too much for my liking so I break apart, I'm still in his arms when I start laughing.

"What?"

"I'm just happy" I smile at him and jump down from his arms. I walk over to the corner of the room and picked up my stuff. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's get out of the hell hole" he grabs his bags and the rental's keys. I laugh, it's been an interesting night, and I'm surprised we haven't got called into Vince's office yet, but he probably left after the second hour. I'm pretty sure we will be hearing from him next Monday. I grab his hand and we walk towards the garage.

"Do you want me to drive or do you want to drive?" He asked loading our bags into the trunk of the car. Since we are in Tampa, Florida and I live here, Nick is going to spend the night.

"I'll drive, I don't want to get lost" I tease. He rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Fine" he tosses the keys to me. I climb into the car and start it, Nick gets in the passenger side. "Let's get this show on the road." I smile and drive.

A/N: _So I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing, if any of my followers on twitter read this then you can either tweet me or review or just review on here. And I know this isn't the best chapter but I just wanted to get it done, so it wouldn't be forever for me to update. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! –Adaline_

_Yeah and same with Cora and I's twitter, and also if you think we are going to update every week don't give your hopes up, we have to wait till Ada can go into Muncie so she can update, which will be like every other week. Thanks- Aubrey_

_Yeah what they said! Also any review is a good review so of you hated this leave a comment so we can improve, you don't want to read a sucky story and we don't want to write one! And also we won't be demanding you review our story for an update, we find those very annoying when writers do that, so we won't! xoxox - Cora_


	3. Chapter 3

1 Year and 3 months ago:

"A.J.?" I heard his voice outside my locker room, I closed my eyes, no I squeezing the, how was I going to tell him? I looked down at the pink cross that told me that I was pregnant; it was the fifth stick I peed on today that told me I was pregnant. He knocked on the door, I sighed putting the stick in my sleeve and walking over to the door.

"Hey what's going on? Celeste told me you needed to see me" his voice caring. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and started to cry. I can't do it, I can't even speak. He pulls me in, "What's wrong babe?" he rubs my back.

"I'm so sorry, I don't expect you to do anything, I mean if you wanna leave I understand you are under a lot of stress right now, I will understand" I sob. I hear him chuckle.

"What do you mean you are sorry? A.J. I wouldn't leave just because I'm under a lot of stress" he lifts my chin up so I'm forced to look at him. I sigh and pull the stick out of my sleeve.

"I'm pregnant John" I show him the pink cross. He takes a step back, surprised and a little uncomfortable.

"Is that the only one you have taken?"

"No, I took five and they all read positive" I choke out. He puts his hand over his face and sits on the couch. "I will understand" I look at the floor.

"I'm not going anywhere, I never said I was angry or upset, I'm happy! And we will work through this okay?" he wraps his arms around me and I hug him back.

_I thought this would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship; that we would be together forever! _

"Miss Mendez, Vince wants to see you and Mr. Nemeth is his office right now" a crew member says to me back stage. I knew I would have to face the music sometime. It's right before the pre-show for the Rumble. I sigh and leave catering to go find Nick. I found Nick talk to Ryan about how he should just go up and ask Aksana out.

"Nick, Vince wants to see us now" I walk up to him, I guess I may have looked nervous or something.

"Okay" he grabbed my arm and we walked to Vince's office.

Nick knocked on the door and we heard a muffled "Come in". I noticed him first, just sitting in a chair, like nothing happened. I'm so angry I want to scream. I now know what Vince wants, I'm guessing because of John's wining about how Nick cheated on Raw and he only won because I attacked John that we would continue with the storyline. Vince looked up from the script that read Nick was going to win the Rumble, to be historic seeing as how Nick was first to enter.

"Ah my leading lady and Nick" he chuckled. "Come have a seat, we need to talk about this storyline"

We walk over, but we don't sit; John eyes me as I walk towards his desk, I shot him a glance. I want to quit, I don't want to hear this, and I close my eyes and take a seat next to Nick.

"So, I saw what had happened on Monday Night Raw and I decided that I would let this storyline drop" He said.

"What? That's not what we talked about!" John yelled at Vince. I breath in relief, I smile at Vince, almost in tears.

"Really?"

"Yes, this storyline has become too personal and I should have dropped it a long time ago. I'm sorry" he says to me. John huffs and storms at of the room.

"Thank you" I whisper. Nick stands up and we leave. When we get out to the hallway I jump in his arms and he spins me around. I kissed him; kissed him like I never had before.

"Umm AJ and Dolph?" a stage hand said out of now where?

"Yes?" Nick let's go of me, out of breath and surprised. I giggle a little and hold onto his hand.

"You guys have a segment to shot" she mumbled. It must be her first day on the job; We walked over to where Striker was waiting with a microphone. Big E Langston, also known as Dolph's and I's body guard was standing there waiting for us. I give E a fist pump and he jokes about how terrible Vickie looks, which is all the time.

"All right guys, are you ready?" Striker clapped his hands. I remember him from back when I was on NXT, even then he was creepy. Nick runs his hand through his hair, smoothing it down. E cleared his throat and I stood in the background.

"Well my guest at this moment is the current World Heavyweight Champion and is entering at number 1, Dolph Ziggler!" the camera man moved out of the shot and showed Dolph, E, and I. "So Dolph can you tell me why you picked number one, that seems kind of….for the lack of better terms, stupid"

"You know what's stupid? The fact that Vickie only gave me to spots to choose from, and I choose one because I steal the show every night and that's what I am going to do tonight, I am going out there number one and I will win the rumble and you never know I may challenge the WWE champion and win the WWE championship and then I will form both title and be the undisputed Champion." He says.

"Well Dolph that sounds… yeah, but if you don't win at the Rumble tonight?"

Dolph was about to say something but I stepped up to Striker who kind of gulped. He was afraid of me, well my character, I have a tendency to go out of character a lot.

"What did you just say?" I tilt my head to the side.

"I-I said that what if Dolph doesn't win the Rumble, What if he loses the championship tonigh-" I stopped him by putting my finger on his mouth. I smiled and back away.

"You talk too much, you know that? You clearly don't understand, Dolph is the World. Heavyweight. Champion. My Ziggy, is going to win the Rumble and go onto retain his title, and then go on to headline WrestleMania…Twice, and win! Do you doubt that he can do that?" I step closer to him and Matt steps back.

"No not at all, thank you for your ti-i-ime" he stammers out. We walk away laughing.

"That was great babe" he wraps his arm around me. We wait for his title match, the crew members are running around looking a wire. Dolph jumps up and down like he's jumping rope, I pick up a vitamin water and take a big drink, I'll be out here for this match but when the Rumble comes I can only walk him out, which worries me.

"You're up Dolph" one of them said but I don't know which one. I sigh and look at Dolph who just nods, E yawns and crosses his arms.

"I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WOOOORRRLLLDDD" His theme song blasts around the arena and he stomps out on stage and shakes his butt. The crowd goes insane with boo's and cheers. I tilt my head and watch him, he turns to me and I pull his mouth towards mine and we kiss. The crowd is even louder; we break apart and walk down the ramp arm and arm. Some people scream at us and some boo, I think I saw a little girl cry. He climbs the steel steps and looks out at the crowd and says.  
"I'm sick of being so damn sick"

I smile up at him he blows me a kiss when the ref takes off his belt. E and I wait patiently for Dolph's challenger; Vickie wanted it to be a surprise when he got out there. I look up at Dolph and he is leaning against the ring post.

"I HEAR VOICE IN MY HEAD, THEY TALK TO ME, THEY UNDERSTAND" Blasts and I gulp.

"Oh No Cole, I don't think Dolph is going to be headlining WrestleMania anymore" Jerry says at the announce table. I shot him a look.

"Well not necessarily King, Dolph does have Big E out here"

"Not to mention AJ, man if looks could kill, I would be dead"

The bells rings and I watch Dolph get his ass handed to him for the first part and then he builds up some momentum and hits Randy with the Zig-Zag out of nowhere. He goes for the pin and the ref counts to three. He retained and I'm so happy I get into the ring and throw my arms around his neck and he holds me, E grabs his belt and put's it around his waist. I bet Vickie is throwing a fit, but it doesn't matter.

"Well congratulations to Dolph Ziggler for retaining" King says annoyed. I back away from him and he goes to one of the posts and shouts. "Ziggler's better". I turn to E and give him a fist pump.

We get backstage and Dolph sets his belt on the ground and laughs.

"I knew you could do it baby" I clap my hands.

"I didn't" he sighs with relief but smiles. I had him my water and he drinks the whole thing, he gets back up and we head to the locker room, E left as soon as we were back stage, we get his locker room when one of the staff walks up.

"Vince says that you don't have to compete in the Rumble tonight, he was very impressed with your match"

"Alright thanks" Nick says, we get in the room and pack our stuff up, since he doesn't have to compete anymore tonight, we can leave which is a blessing. I pick up the rest of my stuff and turn around, Nick is starring at me.

"What?"

"Thank you" is all he said.

"For what?"

"For being out there with me tonight" he smiles.

"Nick, I wouldn't have just left you, I wanted to be out there when you won" I walk over to him and wraps my arms around his neck. "So stop being so corny" I tease. He laughs and kisses me before turning around to finish up, he grabs his belt off the floor then we leave.

We pull into our hotel and Nick gets our room and the bell hop guy takes our bags. I start to think about these past few months and how happy I have been.

"Nick, I'm ready" I say

"Ready for what?"  
"Sex.."


	4. Chapter 4

1 Year and 4 months:

"Where are we going?" I chuckle, holding John's hand. We had been dating for about two months and I was head over heels in love with him.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you" he says and I can tell he's smiling. I am blind folded so I can't see a thing.

"John, you know I don't like surprises!" I squeal with delight.

"I'm sure you will love with one" he squeezes my hand. I almost trip but John catches me before I can hit the floor. "Watch your step"

"Well, it would be a lot easier if I could see" I laugh. He let's go of my hand, and I hear his footsteps walking away from me. "John?" I ask nothing. "John?" I say worried.

I feel his fingers on the back of my head untying the blind fold.

"A wah la" he says as I take the blind fold off.

We were in a room, I think his hotel room and it was in hearts and rose petals.

"Wow" is all I can, he did this for me. "You really need to stop being so corny"

He laughed. "But really do you like it?"

"Of course I like it" I grin. I walk over and kiss him, he deepens the kiss and the next thing I know I'm lying on his bed trying to take his shirt off but I don't want to tear away from his mouth. Then my shirt comes off and then his and I run my hand down his abs and back up to his cheek. One thing led to another and then I woke up the next morning lying in his arms, completely naked.

When he woke up, he said I loved you from the moment I saw you, and that he was happy we were together. _For now…._

"Are you sure?" He asked once we got up to the room.

"Of course" I smile up at him and kiss him. He kisses me back, his hand on the back of my head, our mouths moving in the same rhythmic beat, like our mouths where made to fit with each other like a puzzle piece. We make our way over to the bed, our mouths still together, he grabs the back to end of my shirt and slowly takes it off, he breaks away and stares at me, I nod and we go back to kissing, then I take off his shirt and he takes off my bra, our naked upper bodies touching. He lays me on the bed and we continue to take each other's clothes off until we are both completely naked. His breath tastes like peppermint and send pleasure throughout my body and.  
"April" he whispers my name. I hush him by grabbing his back and pressing him against me. He is amazing, feels amazing, and tastes amazing, just amazing. He runs his fingers down my body so lightly that they send shivers up and down my spine. I moan and dig my nails into his back.

"I love you" I scream

He's panting but I can tell he is smiling, I kiss him but I can't keep with it, it's like ecstasy being shot through my body.

"I love you April" he says and wraps his arms around me. My breathing has slowed down to normal and now I'm pressed against him, my head in his chest and my arms around his waist. He was amazing, better then John. OMG did I really just think that? I snuggle closer to him, which is pretty hard.

"I love you too" I smiled and kiss him lightly. I'm happy that I made the choice to do it, it was way overdue but I wanted to make sure it was the right time. He kisses my head and smooth's my hair down, it feels right, safe, like I'm at home in his arms.

In the morning we have Raw, which will be a breeze since he only has a short match with Alberto and then a promo to cut with E and I, so I fall asleep in his arms, curled up next to him, as close as I could get to him.

RAW…

My hair was pulled up into bobby pins and clips so the curls will maintain, I skip around trying to find Lily so she can start my make-up since I have yet to learn how to do my own. It's about three hours before Raw goes live. Nick is in the locker room warming up, doing stretches with his arms and legs, since that's what Alberto mostly targets. I'm wearing my wrestling gear since Vince told me earlier tonight that I may have a match, which I haven't wrestled in a while so I was excited and I always like going up against Layla, she's not afraid to hit hard. I find Lily; she's finishing up Nattie's makeup.

"Hey short fry" Nat says with her eyes closed, she getting her eye shadow down.

"How did you now it was me?" I chuckle

"Your sneakers, they make funny noises when you walk"

"Oh, well I don't like heels" I shrug and she smiles.

"I need to take you shopping, child"

Nattie's only about four years older than me.

"No"

I guess that was funny because Lily started busting out laughing, I look at her and she winks which makes me laugh.

"Fine but when you get married I want to pick out your shoes"

"Fine, you have the choices between black converse and white converse, I bet if we special order them we can get ivory with lace!" That makes her laugh. Lily finishers her make-up which looks fantastic as usual. I hope up in the chair and Lily starts to but the liquid stuff on my face.

"What is this again?" I ask her.

"Foundation, it's by Mac in the shade 145." She says a little annoyed but I can tell she's kidding, I have asked her about what she's using on me about two hundred times but I always forget.

"I kind of like the ivory and lace idea" Nat says out of nowhere and I bust out laughing and so does Lily.

"I honestly don't know why you are planning it's not going to happen anytime soon"

"That's what you think" She winks and I roll my eyes.

"Well I'll see you later sweet cheeks." She says and gets up off the other chair and walks away.

After my make-up is done I take the pins out of my hair, falling down to my shoulders and I finger comb so I looks softer, I don't like the way some of the other girls hair looks all bouncy and tight.

"I've always liked it down and loose" a voice says from behind me, I know the voice but I turn around anyway. John, John Cena.

"What do you want?" I say harshly, the look I'm giving him isn't so nice either but I don't care. I cross my arms and lean against the counter. He looks nice; he's not wearing his usual jorts and his "Never give up, Rise above Hate, Cenation" t-shirt, which I have always found ironic, he says Rise above hate but yet he hates on someone, rather it's The Rock, Nick, Punk, Eve, or myself but hey if it sells t-shirts then it's perfectly okay.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last Monday and yesterday in Vince's office." He looks up at me, his beautiful blue eyes make me want to hug him they look so sad.

"Yeah me too" I whisper. I don't want to look at him so I watch the stage hands work on a television monitor in the hallway.

"You don't have to be sorry, I understand why you did it and A.J.?" he touches my arm and it sends goose bumps. I close my eyes not wanting to look at him, if I do I will remember what we had and what we still have, I will remember what he did to me, what I did to him, and it's not worth, I can feel the tears coming on.

"John?"

"Yeah?" his voice kind of hopeful.

"Please, leave me alone" I choke out, it feels like I'm throwing up glass. He removes his hand from my arm and I can hear his footsteps getting quieter. When I open my eyes he is gone and I have to calm down so I don't ruin my make-up, but I do throw the chair at the wall, the stage hands stop what they are doing and look over at me, I smile over at them and they immediately go back to the monitor. I leave and head to the Divas locker room, where I walk in on Stephen and Celeste making out.

"Opps" I say but don't leave the room, they pull apart immediately, Celeste chuckles while Stephen's face starts to turn red, which adds some color to him.

"Hello AJ" Celeste smiles.

"Hey, so…"

"I was just helping Cel" Stephen says

"With what swallowing her tongue?" I raise my eyebrows at him, Celeste laughs.

"You're cute fella" he smiles.

"Well thank you, but can I talk to Cel for a moment please?"

"Of course, I'll see you later babe" he hugs her and kisses her cheek. She smiles and sits down, she doesn't have a match tonight so she's in jeans and a cute a top.

"What's up?"

"No way!" She says slapping my arm a little and I nod. "That's why you weren't here after the Rumble."

"Yeah, who won that by the way?"

"Who do you think?"

"Superman?"

"Duh, it's like no one ever gets a shot around here but him."

"I know, is Stephen upset?"

"Not really, he says there's always next year and know we can focus on our wedding, which is in two months may I add" I chuckle.

"AJ" Nick's voice said outside the locker room.

"Well that's my cue" I say sarcastically and turn and leave. "Hey babe" I kiss him lightly in greeting.

"Hey, are you ready to go over our promo"

"Yeah, do you want me to find E and then we can meet in catering?"

"E is already in catering, waiting on us"

"Oh okay then let's go" I grab his hand and we walk over to catering.

"And go" the cameraman, David says. I tilt my head to the side as Dolph and E talk about Alberto.

"Hey guys?"

They turn to me. "What do you think about the shield?" Dolph laughs, like I'm stupid.

"I'm not punk darling, I don't need anyone's help"

"It was just a suggestion"

"A stupid one"

"You know what's stupid?" I walk up to him, E takes a step back worried.

"What, that I'm still hanging around you?" I slap him across the face and storm off, but not really I walk behind David. He looks at the floor and back up sighing. "AJ wait!" he moves out of the shot and walks over to me, I check his cheek and he just holds me. E just stands in the shot looking around awkwardly before moving away. End promo.

"That was good guys." David says and walks away and we all start to laugh.

"Did I slap you a little too hard" I tease and kiss where I slapped him.

"You could have done it a little harder" he winks and I laugh, "And E your facial expression where priceless" he slaps his arms.

"I was trying not to laugh while it was going on" E smiles "If you don't mind, I'm going to back and have some more of those sausages" he rubs his stomach and licks him lips.

"You had like twelve!" I say

"Hey a big boys got to eat" he says behind him. I laugh and hold on to Nick.

"Did you hear about Cena winning last night" he asks me

"Yeah, stupid right, why does the golden boy get all the title chances."

_A/N: Hey guys, so yeah again this wasn't the best chapter but hey it had to be done, so yeah. If you guys haven't guess already AJ is going to become pregnant and after you find out the chapters will be written in the weeks of the pregnancy, and we may add Dolph's POV and Cena's POV. ~Adaline_

_Yeah, and if you haven't voted yet on our twitter (which is in the description and in I think chapter 2) then we haven't decided on a boy, girl, or twins right now it stands at 75% girl 10% Boy and 15% twins but we want to know what you guys want so vote on here or on twitter with the #HTFYHBABY and then the answer- Aubrey_

_I know they are dorks but hey when got as much as free time as us then you have to find something to do. Aubrey forgot to mention the names, because she's an airhead…JK. Girls: Josie, Gracie or Sofia. Boys: Foster, Ethan, Parker. Twins: Claire and Carter Sadie and Sebastion or Ally and Ronnie (terrible names I know but that's the names they wanted -_-) -Cora_


	5. Chapter 5

1 Year and 6 months ago:

"No I do not!" Celeste laughs and slaps Stephens arm.

"You so do, I'll roll over and you will be mumbling in your sleep" he laughs and she turns around not facing him. "Oh but I still love you Cel" He wraps his arms around her and she smiles. We are all out in the garage in waiting for the tour bus to pull up, we are on our annual holiday tour to Europe and tonight we were in France. It's John Cena, Randy Orton, Philip Brooks (CM Punk), Stephen, Layla El, Celeste and Aksana. I had been in a match with Eve Torres and the Miz and my partner was Punk, we had one.

"Did you see Mike's face when you kicked him in the butt?" He laughed. I nodded watching John; he seemed out of it tonight. He kept looking at the ground and texting someone, probably his wife. That killed me knowing he had a wife, I know it shouldn't but it does, she got to sleep with him….some nights he wasn't always home, in fact her was never at his house, always on the road. She got to kiss him, love him, touch, and see him. Ugh I hate this feeling, I was in love with my best friend and he didn't even now. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

"Are you okay John?" I ask walking over to him. He looked up from his phone, I think I saw his eyes light up when he saw me but that was just my imagination.

"Not really, I just have a lot on my mind right now" he moves his cap off his head and then put it back on.

"Like what, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too" he laughs and looks at me and shakes his head.

"My wife and I" I swallow he's going to say we are going to have a baby, which I would be happy for him because he always wanted a little one, but I would kill me. "Are getting a divorce" he said and looks at his phone.

"Wait, you and Liz are getting a divorce?" Randy said coming over. I guess everyone heard because they all started making their way towards us.

"Yeah, we filed last week"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking" Lay said.

"I, I just fell out of love with her, we were high school sweethearts but with me being on the road all the time, we just started becoming distant from one another, it's for the best"

"And the lesson of this is never get married" Punk said from behind me. I shot him a look and he held his arms up in surrender, Randy shook his head at Punk and he shrugged.

"It will be okay man" Randy said.

"Yeah John, maybe it is for the best" Aksana said.

"It is" he sighed, "Thanks guys" he looked up at me and I nodded. I was trying my best to be sympathetic for him but I was just so happy I could scream.

"No problem fella" Stephen and slaps his shoulder and John laughs a little. I hug jump in his arms and hug him.

"Whoa, what is this for?" he asks a little surprised but wraps his arms around me.

"You seem like you could use it" I say burying my face in his t-shirt, he smells nice.

"Thanks" he squeezes me and I squeal a little and that makes me laugh.

"Well Cole it's time for an instant classic" King says on commentary

"Really?" Cole asks

"Of course not, Ziggler's in the match."

"Well that's what you may think King but Ziggler did retain last night"

"He shouldn't have"

"Well he did, and thanks to that he didn't have to in the Rumble"

"Can you believe that? He said that after he retained his championship he would win the Rumble and go onto WrestleMania to challenge the WWE champion and win that then he would combine the two titles to become the undisputed champion, but he can't even compete in one or match."

"Well it looks like John Cena will go on to either challenge the WWE champion, The Rock or CM Punk, or he may challenge the World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler!"

"If I was John Cena I would go for the WHC title just he can take the smirk off Ziggler's face" King says and that's when Dolph's music hit and stomps out onto the ramp. He turn's and shakes his butt and the crowd goes wild. I'm not going to be out there for his match because mines next and especially after the promo I'm supposed to be angry at him so I'm watching from one of the monitors. He turns around and looks for me but then remembered our promo and slowly walks done the ramp with E.

"Well, it looks like Dolph is a little out of it" Cole says.

"Yeah, I would be too if AJ slapped me like that" King laughs and I chuckle.

"Poor Ziggy" Cole says, which makes me bust out laughing.

"Did you really just say that?" Jerry asks and I chuckle watching the monitor

Alberto's music hits and Ricardo does his ring announcing thing which we always count how many seconds he can roll his R's.

The match starts and Alberto runs towards Dolph, Dolph dodges by doing a drop kick. He does the most beautiful drop kicks in the WWE. He goes for his elbow dives and hits on the seventh one and goes to blow me a kiss but remembers I'm not there, he sighs and moves his hair out of his face, then looks back down at Alberto who kicks him in the face and flips him over. Dolph falls immediately to the ground, he likes making his opponents look like a million dollars, selling the moves. Alberto Irish whips him into the post and runs up the ropes for his signature kick to the back of the head and Dolph again falls to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I sigh and worried, I know he is acting but if he loses that means this sets Del Rio for a title run. Alberto was going to go for a bull dog but Dolph countered with the super kick that he uses often, Alberto falls to the ground and Dolph goes for the sleeper hold, I can't see E anymore or Ricardo, I start to panic. Then Randy Orton come out of nowhere and attacks Dolph, the ref calls for the bell and Dolph's music plays but he is one the ground out of breath, Randy standing over him with his arms raised.

Nick finally makes his way through the curtain, I run over to him. "Are you okay baby?" I ask and he just nods but he is holding his head, "Go to the medics" I say and help him walk but one of the stage hands stops me and says I need to stay here because my match is up next.

"I'll be fine, I will be right here waiting for you" Nick says tiredly.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, now go kick some ass" he kisses me off good luck, I deepen the kiss and he wraps his arms around me; the stage hand clears his throat and we pull apart. "I love you" he says before limping off to the medic.

"Love you too" I call and then turn to shot the stage hand a look but he was gone, I look around and see Lay walk up in her ring attire.

"Hey A.J." she smiles at me. Layla and I didn't used to be close like we are now, sure we hung out in the same group but that didn't mean I had to be friends with her, but when I lost the baby and practically losing my mind, she was there for me and we bonded. I hug her and she seems to be a little surprised but hugs me back. "What's going on, darling" Lay is about six years older than so I think of her as my older sister.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure we are still friends"

"Why wouldn't we be?" she said confused.

"Well…." I say and look at the curtain, out of the corner of my eye I can see her look at me and then back at the curtain for a couple of seconds and then I heard her sigh.

"A.J. no matter what happens out there we will always be friends, we fought together in the ring before and we will continue to do so because we work for the same company, the same with you and Cel, do you honestly think that you two won't be put in the ring together again? It will happen, and I'm sure that you too will be friends after the match, no matter the result. Same with us" She touches my arm and smiles.

"Thanks Lay" I say smiling a bit.

"Okay, Layla you will enter first then AJ. Layla we will have your music up in about a minute, just wai-"

"I know the drill, you don't have to keep reminding me, okay?" she snaps at him. I look at her and she rolls her eyes when the stage hand walks back over to the sound stand thing. "I hate those guys, is it just me or are they extremely rude the Divas and only the Divas? Like just because we aren't as buff as the males that we can't defend ourselves." She huffs, I just laugh at her.

"Layla you are up" one of them says, she sighs and stretches her legs real fast and checks her hair.

"I'M INSATIABLE I CAN'T GET ENOUGH" blasts and I know Layla always waits about ten seconds before heading out to the stage.

"I'll see out you out there love" she blows me a kiss then turns to the guy that turned her music on "And you are lucky I retired" he looks confused. "Retired from kicking men's asses" he immediately turns back to the sound board and I instantly bust out laughing, I turn to the monitor and watch her wave to a fan while walking down to the ring. The guy waits till she's in the ring before mumbling it's my turn. I close my eyes and count to three before I hear,

"LET'S LIGHT IT UP" blast and I get instant boos which makes me smile, I turn to the guy at the sound thing and smile at him.

"Don't take it personally, she's really not that intimidating" I turn back to the curtain and skip out to the stage. I look at the crowd and smile tilting my head to the side and skip down the ramp and around the ring.

"And then there's AJ" King says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked

"Well, AJ is not like every Diva in the locker room, she's crazy and has been with more WWE superstars then I can remember, and by the looks of it she's going to be around the arms of another superstar next week, when will they learn" Cole snickers at Kings little joke.

"I don't think it's that many, I just think you're getting old"

"Or it may have been your heart attack" I hear Nick's voice on commentary.

"Look if it isn't the World heavyweight champion himself" Cole stands up and shakes Dolph's hands.

"And I can assure you Jerry that AJ and I are doing just fine"

"See I told you"

"Oh hush Cole, you didn't tell me anything, and if I may ask what are you doing out here Dolph?"

"I'm here to support my girlfriend, like she does every night"

"But she wasn't out here for your match tonight"

Dolph didn't say anything as the ref signaled to ring the bell, Lay and I lock up and she pushes me down but I hop right back up and go for the lock up again but this time I power out.

"They are testing out to see who this alpha female during this match" King says

"Well it's clearly AJ" Dolph smirks

"So Dolph how is your head you did take a pretty big beating from Randy Orton just a moment ago"

"Well King I have a really bad headache and I think Orton is a big coward foe attacking me from behind"

I fall to the ground after Lay clotheslines me, my neck hurts but I hope back up and dodges the second blow and I run to the ropes and when she comes running towards me I Lou Threz Press her and start beating on her, banging her head on the mat and punching and kicking her I even slapped her a few times, the ref counts to three and I get off of her, I'm all hyped up and I look over at Dolph on commentary, he's still in his wrestling gear and I tilt my head like my character would.

"Ouch, If looks could kill" Cole says.

"I think, she thought I was King sitting here" he smirks.

"Funny" King mocks.

I see Layla get back up and she comes running at me and I do the low leg drop and she grunts and falls to her knees and I run back to the ropes for my finisher 'the shining wizard' as I run back with my knee close to her temple she moves out of the way and I fall to the mat hard hurting my knee. I get back up in time to see Lay jump on the top rope to the turnbuckle and then do a moon sault onto me, my stomach, my knees and my back are in pain, she goes for the pin and I kick out at two.

"Well that was a close one" King says.

"No it wasn't she kicked out at two, GOOD JOB BABE" he yells in the microphone.

"Could you not yell, I'm pretty sure she can hear you just fine" King snaps.

"Whatevs"

"I think you being out here is distracting her"

"I think you should have retired after your heart attack, but I guess not"

"Okay, this is getting awkward" Cole says.

She kicks me and then kicks my necks bringing me down again, I kick out at two again, I get up slower this time and she's waiting for me at the other side of the ring, she comes charging for me but I move out of the way and jump on her and lock in my submission move I don't like to do often, the octopus, I wrap my legs around her neck and stretch her arms out, she starts to go down and I squeeze harder and she taps, the ref signaling to ring the bell and Justin Roberts annoying voice comes on the microphone.

"And the winner of the match by-"He gets cut off by Dolph taking the mic out of his hands.

"The winner of the match by submission, my girlfriend and the best diva the WWE has ever seen, AJ Lee!" he says and then opens his arms. I would have ran into them but I was in character.

"Trouble in paradise" King sings. "I think Dolph is just sucking up to AJ so he doesn't lose what helps him win, the only reason why he is WHC"

I smirk up at Dolph and tilt my head walking over to him, he smiles and gets closer, he knows its coming and he nods, I look at the floor and back at Dolph and slap him.

"WOW, twice in one night, I could get used to this" King chuckles.

He stumbles backwards as I leave the ring and skip around it and up the stage.

"Don't call her crazy" Cole chuckles.

"I am so sorry" I say again for the hundredth time. Nick and I get backstage, well I got back first and then I waited for him to walk through the curtain and when he did he just laughed.

"April, it's fine, you were character" he says wrapping me in his arms, we were in our hotel room, the same one we were in last night because Vince told us before we left that we had a couple of promos to shoot for Smackdown. I hugged him back, we are lying in bed and I was so tired.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry" He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sure April, now stop apologizing okay?"

"Okay" I snuggle into his chest and breath in his cologne, it smelled so good.

"Good, I love you" he said smoothing down my hair which was in a bun.

"I love you too, night" I look up and kiss him lightly, he kissed me back, deepening it, I smile and break away.

"Night" he whispers and turns off the bedside light, I snuggle back into him and he put his arms around my waist and his chin on my head and with that we fell asleep.

_A/N: To the person who left us an strongly worded review about how this is not what really is happening in the storyline and we should stop right away because we sound stupid, thank you for pointing out the obvious and if you don't like the way it's written then you don't have to read it. ~ Adaline_

_Also, this is the way we want to the storyline to go, we know AJ and Layla didn't have a match recently and Dolph didn't come out to commentate and we know that King doesn't really sound like that, but we appreciate the review. – Aubrey _

_I like the name Toby or Todd for a boy and Brittany or Mikayla for a girl, maybe that should be the names for the ZIGGLEE baby….Those names should be added to the list- Cora _


	6. Chapter 6

1 Year and 5 months ago:

"Hey AJ wait up!" I hear and turn around, it's John and he is running up to me, shirt still off, I guess he just got out of a match; I try not to stare at his stomach.

"Hey John, what's up?" I pull my bag back up on my shoulder. He was covered in sweat, so yeah he just got out of a match, probably with some jobber or something.

"I was wondering if you know…want to "

"John, are you asking me on a date?" I smile up at him

"Yeah" He blushed

"All you had to do was ask"

"Will you please go on a date with me, AJ?" He laughed while he said it.

"See that wasn't hard was it, and I would love too"

"Awesome, just let me go get freshened up and we can go to the nearest?"

"Starbucks"

"Starbucks" he repeats and stand there for a minute staring at me, I just smile

"Go"

"Oh yeah, wait right here" and with that he was off.

* * *

"Mom, I swear it was just a promo, Nick and I aren't really fighting" I say into the phone.

"Are you sure, he seemed kind of angry when you suggested that and then slapped him, twice!" She exaggerates on the other line.

"I was supposed to mom. When are you going to learn that it's basically acting, most of the time we do just come up with it on the spot but that promo was pure acting."

"I know I'm sorry. You looked amazing in your match though. When will you have to stop acting crazy?" _Who said I was acting?_

"I don't know, but honestly I don't care I'm just happy I am something in the WWE and not just one of the Divas that lay low." I say. Nick walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. He notches I'm talking on the phone and mouth "_Your mom?" _I nod and switch ears. I hear my dad in the background yelling at my mom to hurry it up. "Where are you and Dad going?"

"Oh, just some stupid 1960's car show thing. Listen honey, I got to go your father is going to explode on how we are going to be late but I just want to let you know that we love you very much and we are so proud of you."

That makes me smile a little. I miss my family so much and being away from them all the time sucks but at least I have Nacho and Nick. Thinking of Nacho I should probably call my neighbor to see how he is doing since I won't be home for two more days.

"Thanks ma, tell dad I love him, okay?"

"Okay, I love you April."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up on her end and it takes me a second to hang up, I miss them so much. I know I just saw them at Christmas time but I get homesick a lot. I put my phone on bed counter and get up to find my bath tote and get a shower for tonight's SmackDown tapping.

"How's your mom doing?" Nick says brushing his teeth but it comes out as "_Dow's jo mod boing" _he spits out the tooth paste repeats it so I understand it.

"She's doing fine, her and my dad is going to a car show and she wanted to know if we were fighting." I say taking off my t-shirt I wore to bed.

"Why would she think that?" Nick has on pants and no shirt; he doesn't like it when he gets tooth paste on his shirt. Have I ever said how flawless he is?

"She watched last night and thought because of the promo, we were fighting." I start to take off my mesh shorts and hop in the shower. I hear Nick chuckle and get out a towel for me, since I can never remember. "What's the schedule for today?" I ask washing my hair.

"Let me go check." I hear him leave the bathroom and rummage through one of the bags. "At one- thirty we head over to Chuckee Cheese's with Natalya, Stephen, Layla and Brodus for the Make-a-wish thing. At two-forty you, Zack, Cody, and Alicia have a signing. Then at four o'clock we head over to the arena and get our scripts and you know the rest." He says once he's back in the bathroom. I roll my eyes, it's not that I don't like the Make-a-wish thing, I really do like it, but I hate Chuckee Cheese's and that creepy mouse that follows you around.

"Great no gym time, unless we can work out at the arena."

"I'm sure Vince won't mind if we head in a little late, he wouldn't want his performer's to get ring rusty, like Dwayne."

I laugh, we both can't stand the Rock, or his once-a-year title shot thing. I step out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my body I get another towel and wrap my hair into it.

"You smell nice." Nicks says. I smile and give him a look. "What?"

"Don't I always smell nice, I mean I don't try to smell like garbage" He chuckles and leans against the sink, checking his phone.

"Of course you smell nice all the time but you just smell good because you just came out of the shower."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven-twenty three. My brother wants to know if we want to come to Cleveland this Sunday."

"Yeah, it will be nice seeing your parents and your brothers again." I smile at him and pull on a pair of pants.

"I think Todd will be there this time."

"Todd?" I ask grabbing my deodorant and putting on a blank tank top and my skull cardigan.

"Yeah, you know Ryan's kid; he wasn't there at Christmas because Ryan and Claire were a Claire's parents for the weekend." Ryan has been married for about two years now and has a five year old son named Todd. Ryan is Nick's brother who is wrestling on NXT, WWE's developmental program.

"Oh yeah, tell him we will be there."

"Alright." He says and leaves the bathroom calling his brother.

"Do I really have to go in there?" I ask Nick. We are sitting outside Chuckee Cheese's waiting for Stephen to show up.

"Yes, you have too."

Nick chuckles in the driver's seat. I stare at the building and I can see the mouse moving around a bunch of kids by the skee ball, just watching them. It makes my stomach queasy, or that might be the bagel I had this morning. It's just so creepy, who thought a gigantic mouse with a creepy smile plastered on its face should be anywhere aloud ten feet from children?

"Fine but if that mouse come's near me you have to protect it so I won't kick it in his mouse balls." I huff and pull out a can of pepper spray. Nick laughs so hard he snorts.  
"What? I'm being serious, it's creepy, costume or not."

"And what are you going to do with that pepper spray?"

"Use it" he laughs and takes the pepper spray out of my hands. "Hey!"

"You are going to behave and not hurt innocent mice."

"Fine." Someone knocks on my window and it's Stephen. He has his hair combed down, not spiked up like usual. I think he looks more handsome like that, then spiked up. I roll down my window and yawn. "Hey."

"Hey, so do you really have to go in here? Out of all the places in the world he picks Mouse trap."

He says with his Irish accent. I look over at Nick and point to Stephen like see what I mean? Nick just rolls his eyes and opens the cars door.

"First off it's a she and her name is Diana. It's called Chuckee Cheese's, not Mouse trap."

"I know what I said."

That makes me laugh, seeing as how Stephen is hardly afraid of anything and he's scared of mouse. Plus he's about a foot and two inches taller than me. Nick grabs my hand and we all head in, I can spot Nattie and Lay playing skee ball with what looks like the Make-a-wish kid; she looks to be about five or six. I know that she has lung cancer but she seems pretty happy and not sick, I guess her treatment hasn't started.

"Where's Cel? I would think that she would have come with you."

"She decided she wants to get some of the wedding down, so she called up our wedding planner to talk about cake."

He sighs and fidgets with his hair. I can tell he's nervous about the wedding, loves Cel with all if his heart but when he was back in Dublin before he came to the states he was engaged and she left him at the altar.

"It will be okay, Cel loves you and you love her."

"I know, just a little jitters."

When we get in the building the lady stamps our hands with the invisible ink, she says she knows who we are but company policy. I notice while she's saying it, she's staring at Nick. I want to tell her that take a picture it will last longer but, Nick said I needed to behave so I just smile at her taking Nick's hand. Stephen finds Brodus first, sitting at the table that had a blue _Make- a-wish_ place mat on it; he was ordering pizza and some salads. We slide in the booth, longest they could offer us, and wait for Diana to come back from skee ball. Stephen and Nick start to talk about who won last night in basketball, neither of them like Brodus and I can see why. Brodus has an annoying habit of taking his gimmick a little too far, sort of like Zack but much worse. He is wearing his current merchandise, a bright orange muscle shirt that read "_Brodus Clay, the only living, breathing funkasaurs in captivity. Somebody better call my momma." _ Ugh it's hideous. I start to play with the bucket of tokens in the middle of the table, there has to be at least a thousand tokens in this thing. How long do we think we are going to be here, I have a signing at a local restaurant and then have to squeeze in a little gym time. I see Lay and Nat walking with Diana in front of them, the mouse behind them; I look down at my hands. Diana squeals when she sees me. I can tell she doesn't like John Cena because otherwise I wouldn't have gotten invited. Lay and Nat sit next to Brodus who just keeps checking his phone.

"Dolph?" She asked in the cutest little voice. He looked over at her and smiled.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?"

"Can I please sit next to AJ?" I smile at this and hold my hand to my chest.

"Why would you want to sit next to AJ, she stinks." He laughs. Diana's mouth drops and I slap his arm, "Hey, I'm just saying." I look back at Diana and she has tilted her head to the side like me and giving him a look.

"Dolph you might want to move, she looks like she may hurt you" I tease and point at her. He looks back at Diana and starts to laugh and then everyone starts to laugh.

"See what you do AJ, you make little kids go crazy." Nat says laughing. I shrug, it's kind of cute how she keeps staring at Nick with her death look.

"Fine, fine I'll get up" he says and scoots out of the booth. She smiles up at him and takes his place, I don't even have to time to say hello when she jumps in my arms hugging me. I laugh and hug her back, she's so tiny.

"Diana!" her mom scowled from the table across the booth. Diana just ignores her and starts asking me a bunch of questions.

"Where did you get your shoes?"

"A store called Journey's."

"Do you know what I want for my sixth birthday?"

"No, what do you want?" I chuckle.

"A pair of the shoes you wear!" her eyes got really big, I start to laugh.

"You mean a pair of chucks?"

"Yeah, I want them in pink because pink is my favorite color. It's just so pretty!" She's shaking, she's so happy. She is such a beautiful little girl; she has curly blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey that's my favorite color!" Nick and Nat say at the same time. Diana turns and looks at Nick.

"What?"

"Boy's aren't allowed to like pink, only girls."

"Oh someone just got told." Lay laughs at him.

"Whatevs."

Smackdown:

I'm sitting up on a cart reading a comic, waiting for Dolph to show up with flowers. Just like the promo said. George our cameraman tonight is trying to get the right focus and cursing under his breath.

"I got it!" He cheered and put the camera back on his shoulder. "Are you ready AJ?" I nod, reading my comic. It's one that I have read about a thousand times. "Alright and go." He shouts so that Nick can hear him.

"AJ?" I hear him call down the hallway. "Has anyone seen AJ?" he asks a group of crew workers standing in the hallway. "All thanks." He says and I can hear his wrestling boots. _Click clack click clack. _ "AJ, there you are I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Staying away from you as long as possible." I say rolling my eyes and turning the page.

"Why?" I look up from my comic and hop off the cart and over to him.

"Because I thought hanging around you so much was stupid, so I've been hanging around someone else." I smirk. His jaw tightens and he squeezes the bouquet of flowers. "What's wrong Dolph?"

"AJ, who are you hanging with?" He growls.

"Jealous much?"

I say and skip down the hall laughing. I turn the corner and wait for Nick to get done shooting his part. He kicks a nearby cart sighs. When I know the segment is over I run back to Nick who is sitting there waiting for me.

"Good job babe" he kisses me lightly.

"Thanks you too."

2nd promo:

I'm standing behind George, watching this segment.

"E, have you seen who AJ's been hanging with?" Dolph walks up with the belt around his waist.

"No, sir I haven't even seen Ms. Lee all day." E says standing up straight, arms crossed, and a too small singlet on. We seriously need to talk about getting him bigger ones, it is a family show. Dolph grunt and grabs a water bottle, he has a match against Miz tonight and I'm supposed to walk out with Miz to make Dolph jealous.

"You think she's seeing anybody else?" his face gets serious and caring. E, shrugs eyeing the sausages next to him.

"I mean who else would she want to be with, I'm the best thing this company's got going right now." He says before taking another drink. I see Miz and I know it's time for our part of the promo, so I walk over to him and we start to talk about what he's going to do over the weekend, I laugh loudly and touch his arm. I glance back over to Dolph who drops his water bottle and it spills all over the floor. He stomps over to us.

"AJ, what are you doing with him?" he asks annoyed. Miz looks at him weird and I laugh.

"I can talk to whoever I want to, including Miz," I smile up at him and he winks. "Hey Miz, I gotta question, can I walk you out for your match?" I eye Dolph who is fuming.

"I would like that." He says and offers me his arm, I take and we walk out if camera shot, I let go and wait for Nick. George turns off the camera and Nick runs over to me and hugs me. I look around for E and see him scarfing down the sausages, he's going to have a heart attack if he keeps eating like that. I yawn and close my eyes.

"Are you okay, babe?" Nick asks holding me.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." I yawn again. Nick rubs my back as we stand there waiting for Nick's music to play.

"I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD, I'M HERE TO SHOOOWWW THE WORRLDDD!" blasts, I look up and sigh.

"I'll see you in a few seconds." He says letting me go. I kiss him long and passionately for good luck, he leaves and I turn to watch the monitor him go out on stage, his facial expression has changed and is now a pissed off look. Miz walks up behind me and I grab his arm as we wait for his music.

"I CAME TO PLAY, IT'S A PRICE TO PAY, GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY."

Blasts and he and I walk out and I smile up at him like my character would, he turns to me and I kiss his cheek, then look down at Dolph he looks sad that I did that. I just smirk at him and walk Miz down to the ring.

I wink over at E who just stands there eyeing me funny; luckily the cameras haven't switched over to us yet. I turn back to the match and Dolph doing his legendary elbows, Miz is gasping for air and I sigh looking worried for the cameras. Miz didn't even get to touch Dolph during the match; Dolph kept beating him up afterward too. I get in the ring and stop Dolph, who just looks at me; his face reads that he's hurt.

"Go away!" I scream at him as he backs away, I knee down to Miz and smooth his hair back.

"No AJ, I have something to say to you and you are going to want to hear it." He says into the mike. I stand up and turn to face him, his belt is on the ground and he is standing very close to me. Which I don't mind, I actually want him to reach out and hold me but we are in character so I have to wait. "I never said this to a lot of girl's before, mainly because they were just hook ups but if I did I never meant it, like I do now. What I said on Raw, I didn't mean it, I love having you around, and you brighten my day every time I see you I just feel instantly better. Seeing you with Miz, even though it'd only been about 4 days, those four days killed because, I didn't know where you were and I didn't know what happened. I guess what I'm trying to say is that," he grabs my hand pulls me closer to him. "I love you AJ Lee and all your crazy ways." He leans down to kiss me, I smile and kiss him back, the crowd goes insane.

"I love you too" I say into the microphone, crying a little.

End Smackdown. We go back behind the curtain and everyone stares at us, some of that wasn't in the script but it doesn't matter. We leave and had back over to the hotel.

"Were you really jealous?" I ask.

"Hell yeah I was" he scoffs which makes me laugh. I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going anywhere."

_A/N: I know that Ryan isn't really married and doesn't have a kid, but let's just pretend. -Adaline _


	7. Chapter 7

1 year and 1 month ago:

I pull the bag of groceries from the trunk of my car and lug it into the house. It's been about a month since I lost the baby, and things seem to be getting better between John and me.

"John, can you help me with the groceries, please?" I say coming through the front door of my Tampa house. Nacho comes barking up to me wagging his tail. "Hey baby! How's my little man doing?" I bend down and pet him.

"John?"

I say a little louder, noticing he hasn't come into the kitchen yet which is strange because he always comes when I call. I leave the kitchen and go into the living room; he's not there, so I head up stairs into the bedroom. I stop in the doorway when I find all of his things are gone, his suitcase, and his pictures, his everything. I start to panic and run down the steps and to the basement where he keeps his "John Cena Collection". There were kept in boxes for now, we hadn't moved them up into my study where it would become his collection room. They aren't there, gone, all twelve boxes gone. I fall to the floor and cry, just when I think things will be okay it turns out nothing's okay anymore. I scream and start to through and tear things off the walls, I tip over my couch down there and scream into the pillow. How could he leave me?

* * *

Week four:

I sit in the makeup chair waiting for Lily to come back with a new bottle of foundation. I lay back and close my eyes; I'm so tired even though I went to bed early last night. Ever since Dolph spilled about his never ending love for me a couple weeks ago on Smackdown (which about 500,000 people switched channels to see) my twitter has been blowing up with questions, and ZIGGLEE stuff, why I suck at acting and a bunch of hate, which when I first turned heel it really hurt my feelings but it doesn't anymore. My phone bings with either a text or an update but I don't want to open my eyes or move, I'm so comfortable.

"Okay I found some new foundation!" Lily says practically running back to me. She starts to put on my face, its cold at first but it warms up after a while. "Are you tired?" I nod. "That's what you get for not going to bed earlier" she teases and starts to put on the powder stuff.

"I went to bed at eight last night." I moan. She chuckles.

"Then why are you so tired?" I shrug and she buts on the eye cramp, which she makes me open my eyes.

"Hey short fry." Nattie says walking up to me. I grumble a hello in reply.

"She's tired today." Lily informs her. Nattie rolls her eyes and sits in the next chair waiting for Lily to get done with me. Nattie sits there staring at me; I narrow my eyes at her.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"You are glowing…" she smiles at me.

"Well thank Lily, without her I would look like a mess." I grumble.

"That's not true; I think you have the best skin out of all the divas." Lily smiles while putting on eyeliner. I wonder what Nick thinks when I don't wear make-up.

"Well thanks, Lily!" Nattie says sitting on the stool.

"Sorry, but you do have nice lips….did that sound weird?" Nattie and I both bust out laughing.

"Yeah that's a little weird." I say smiling.

"Oh well. Okay you're done." She says finishing my makeup. I let the pins out of my hair and shake them loose.

"I need a coffee." I moan.

"No wonder you are so short! Coffee stunts your growth." Nattie teases.

"Very funny."

I roll my eyes and walk towards catering to get a coffee. My head is bounding and my ears are ringing. I feel like crap. I find catering and pour myself some coffee and I also pick up a vitamin water, for Nick, he will need a water for his match later. I walk out of the room and I drop the vitamin water. _Why am I so weak today?_ It rolls away from me and hits a tennis shoe, not just any tennis shoe, John Cena's tennis shoe. I watch him bend over and pick it up.

"You dropped something." He smiles and hands it to me.

"Thank you captain obvious"

I smirk and take the bottle out of his hand. I take and drink of my coffee when I start to gag, John looks around frantically for a trash can and finds one and hands it to me and I make street pizza in the trash can.

"Are you okay?" he sounds concerned. I lift my head up from the trash bin, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Yeah it must something I ate today." I lie; I haven't eaten anything today because I knew I would throw it back up. He squeezes my shoulder and it sends goose bumps through my body, like it always had whenever he touched me. My stomach gurgles and I can feel it coming back up so I throw my head back into the trash can. I feel John's hands on my back as he holds my hair back. "Thanks." I mumble.

"Anytime." He smiles at me and moves a piece of hair out of my face. I close my eyes at his touch. "AJ…" I open my eyes and he's staring down at me. That's when everything goes dark and the last thing I feel is John's strong arms catch me before I hit the floor and him scream "Get the Doctor!"

I wake up to a bright hot lamp on the desk and the sounds of cheering coming from the TV. I look towards the sound but everything is blurry. I blink a couple of times and see Punk, Stephen and Cel sitting on the floor watching Raw.

"Guys, she's awake." I hear Nick's voice from beside me; I look over at him and smile. "Hey, are you okay baby?" he asks taking my hand and rubbing his thumb across it. Before I even answer I feel someone's arms wrap around my neck.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" Cel says. I want to tell her to get off of me, and that you are only making me feel sicker but I just hug her back.

"You scared us, fella." Stephen tears Cel off of me.

"Never trust a crazy chick."

Punk smiles at me and bends over to hug me. His hug is light and doesn't feel like a ton of bricks. Not that Cel's fat, she just forced all her weight on me. He kisses my cheek and squeezes my shoulder. I smile up at them.

"What happened?" I ask my voice groggy.

"I should have been there!" He grumbles to himself.

"Nick, you can't keep blaming yourself, just be happy someone help her." Cel said kindly.

"What happened?" I ask again.

"You got sick and then passed out, luckily John was there and caught you before you fell." Cel says touching my arm. "They rushed you here and we came as soon as Vince would let us."

"Old bastard." Punk said. I laugh, Punk and Vince never really got along, like ever.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"They didn't want to do anything while you were unconscious."

"Do you remember anything?" Stephen asked. I shake my head.

"The last thing I can remember is John, yelling for a doctor." I rub my head.

"Does-"

"Guys! She just woke up, give her a second." Punk and Dolph said almost at the same time.

Just then a very pale and heavy set nurse walked in with a to small scrub top on. She gave everyone a rude look like we were all under her, does she even know that she's in the room with the WWE champion, Divas Champ, the world heavyweight champion and a former world heavyweight champion?

"Visiting hours is over." She snaps at them. They all leave and I promise Cel I would call her later. The nurse looks over at Nick waiting for him to leave.

"I'm staying." He says.

"What's your relation to Miss Mendez?" She huffs; shifting her weight to the other leg.

"Boyfriend."

"Sir, I'm sorry but you-"

"I'm staying, my girlfriend is sick in the hospital and I'm not going back to our hotel without her. "

"Let me go talk to the doctor." She growls and shuts the door behind her. I smile up at him.

"Thanks."

"For what, babe?"

"For not leaving, I hate hospitals."

"I wouldn't leave no matter what, even if I had to sleep out in the waiting room and then sneak back in." he teases about the last part, or at least I hope. The nurse walks back in.

"Sir, you can stay. Miss Mendez, your nurse will be in soon to check on you."

She leaves and I sigh with relief, knowing that she isn't my nurse and that I will soon be out of here. It smells like a hospital should, gross. A nurse walks in with a laptop and a clipboard. She's young and is very pretty.

"Hello Ms. Mendez." She smiles at me as she pulls up a chair. She sets her computer on the table next to me.

"It's AJ." I smile back.

"Oh okay, so my paper says that you passed out at work….Raw live event what's that?"

"WWE, I'm a wrestler." I chuckle a bit. I find it funny when people ask me what I do for a living and then they start to ask me a bunch of questions. She nods.

"I think my brother watched that." She rolls her eyes.

I take that offensively seeing how I put my body on the line every night and she's here. I was about to say something but Nick shook his head at me. She starts to type on the computer.

"Did you eat anything today?"

"No…" She types some more.

"How about did you drink anything?"

"I had a couple bottles of water and a coffee." She nods and types like super-fast. I look up at Nick and he grabs my hand and smooth's my hair out of my face. She gets up and looks around the room.

"Well Dr. Bromain will be with you in a moment." She looks at Nick and smiles. Don't they see he's with me?

"Thank you nurse…"

"Grout but you can call me Sally." She winks at him and he just nods and kisses my head. I sigh and start fidgeting with my bed cover.

"What's wrong babe?" Nick sits down in my bed.

"Nothing, hospitals just freak me out." I lie.

I'm freaking out on the inside. What if it ends my career? What if it's something totally weird and Nick doesn't want to be with me? I look up at the television and it's a backstage segment, but it's not the one in the script which I read from cover to cover. I reach for the remote on my bed and turn the volume up. It's John, Lay, Nattie and Randy all hanging around backstage.

"Can you guys believe what happened to AJ?" Lay said sounding concerned.

"Yeah, John what happened?" Nattie said turning to John.

"I don't know I picked up her water and she started to gag and then she got sick and then just fainted." He said coolly. I swallow hard; I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. Why are they talking about me? I start to grip to the blanket. "I hope she's okay. It would be a bummer not seeing her skipping around backstage anymore." He says and I smile. Lay's face says that wasn't in the script. She never had a good way of acting cool when one of us went out of script, Nattie on the other hand just nodded. The scene ended and King and Cole go on about how the Rock will be back next week to confront CM Punk. I look up at Nick and he smiles at me, he slides in next me on my bed and puts one of his arms over around my shoulders. I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his chest.

"Will you still love me if it's something terrible?" I ask. He's playing with my hair waiting for the doctor to get in here. It's about twelve o'clock, we would be signing into our hotel by now. He chuckles and kisses my head.

"Of course." He says softly.

"Do you have my iPhone?"

"Yeah." He reached into his pocket and fishes it out. He hands it to me and I see I have five missed calls, sixteen mentions and twelve texts. All calls from my mom, I guess Nick called her. He's so amazing! I pull down the mentions:  
" Sethrollins: WWEAJLee Hey, get better FOOL!"

" KofiKingston: WWEAJLee Played X-box, played with Cody, not the same didn't even give me a challenge. Get well soon."

" CMPUNK: WWEAJLee Should head over to the hotel to warn the staff that they better keep a close eye on the crazy chick. Maybe strap her to the bed? Get well chick. I laugh at that and decide to respond."

" WWEAJLEE: Cmpunk I already escaped from the straps silly, you should know that by now. But I did overhear them say something about a straight jacket."

" wwEFAN127: CMPUNK WWEAJLEE Don't call her crazy!" Opps fvdghbdlbvrhfvd *Big E Langston attacks*"

" NatbyNature: WWEAJLee someone missing from the locker room tonight? Get well soon."

" WWWAJLee: Natbynature Check the locker I tend to get stuck, and hurry I can't rash in three cookies."

" BigELangston: Boss what's wrong. I swear it wasn't me who put the NyQuil in your coffee. My money's on Ryback. WWEAJLee get well boss!"

" WWEAJLee: BigELangston Well why weren't you there then? I can see it being Ryback, he's always been jealous of my muscles…."

" realMickFoley: Heard what happened. Get well WWEAJLee"

" WWEAJLee: realMickFoley Thanks Mick, you're the man!"

" EveMarieTorres: WWEAJLee I'm not even gone a month and you miss me so much that you faint! You could have called! Get well pipsqueak."

" WWEAJLee: EveMarieTorres I tried to call all I got was voicemail. Don't you love me anymore?"

" JohnCena: WWEAJLee Falling for me again or on me? Get well soon."

" WWEAJLee: JohnCena Thanks for catching me tonight…."

" WWEAJLee: Thank you for all your good luck wishes I really appreciate it. I read all of them! Now let me out of this hospital!"

I sigh and toss my phone on the bed, Nick's asleep next to me and I smooth a little piece of hair out of his face and kiss his cheek. I cuddle up next to him and fall asleep; we have a long time until morning.

_A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for how badly the last couple of chapters sucked it was my job to spell check and edit them and I didn't, but thank you for reading. We got a lot of reviews on twitter so I just want to thank you and sorry about the last couple of chapters. I hope this one is better. – Cora._

_P.S. We finished the votes and thank you very much for voting! Hailout!_


	8. Chapter 8

6 Months ago:

"AJ I need to see you in my office. I want you Phil and Daniel after your segment." Vince said walking up to me. I'm a little taken back by the fact the chairman wants to see all of us in his office after this bogus storyline the creative team thought of. It's been about a month since John left, and we are coming up on the Money in the Bank paper view.

"Yes, of course Mr. McMahon." I able to get out without stuttering, he smiles at me pulls me into a hug. Even though I'm totally surprised by this I hug him back.

"Please AJ, call me Vince." He laughs and struts back to his office.

After our lame segment Punk, Bryan and I all head to Vince's office. I knock on the door and hear a stifled 'Come in'.

"Ah my leading lady, my champion and my submission specialist, come have a seat." He points to the couch in front of his desk. I look up at Punk confused, Why is he acting so cheerful, he just shrugs and sits on the edge of the chair. I sit in the middle and Bryan sits on the other side of me.

"What is this about Vince, I have a flight to catch at twelve." Punk says agitated. Vince laughs and pulls out a stack of forms from his desk drawer.

"This is about the current storyline. Your storyline, you see at first I wasn't so excited about this storyline when the creative team pitched it but I thought we do need more female audience members so I agreed to it. I never once expected that it would get so many hits on twitter, polls and the rating have gone up some since, but unfortunately the storyline will end after Money in the Bank. But I have some great ideas. Since we all know that the 1,000th episode of Raw is coming up in July and we need to appoint a new general manager I thought AJ would be a great GM." He says and smiles at me.

"Really? Me? Why me?" I choke out. I am so surprised by this I had no idea. Punk laughs and nudges me.

"I think that would be a great idea too. Who knew that the great Vince McMahon would come up with such a genius idea all by his self?" Punk smirks. Vince gives Punk an icy stare.

"Punk you do know I could make you lose the championship, right?"

"I've already said that if you issue that I lose in a championship match then I will win, I'm not one of your puppets Vince."

"I think AJ, would be a great GM." Daniel agreed. I smile at him, we aren't really friends but I appreciate that he's agreeing with Vince.

"Me too. AJ I picked you because you are the main star on the show right now. People tune in to see you and what you are going to do next. You are passionate, you give people something to talk about, you are in the spot light and I want to help you become one of the biggest divas ever." I nod, I'm too excited to speak.

"How is this going to play out?" Daniel asked.

"There will be no script mainly because it's going to be so fast moving but basically, AJ will propose to Punk on Smackdown tomorrow night, Daniel you will come running out and then AJ will kiss you both and skip away saying Yes. Then at Money in the Bank win or lose Punk you will look at AJ and shake your head. Then on the next night on Raw AJ and Daniel will be in a mixed gender tag match against Eve and the Miz. You guys will win and Daniel you will propose to AJ, AJ you will say yes and then on the 1,000th episode you will have your wedding where I will walk out and appoint AJ the new GM and you will leave Daniel at the alter. Then it's the rock and Punks segment. Got it?" He asks walking around his desk and over to the door. I nod and get up, nervous, I'm going to be the next GM of Raw.

Week 10:

I wake up to feeling like someone is stabbing me in the stomach. I get up from the hospital bed with a jolt and run towards the room's bathroom. I think I woke up Nick In the process, I hear him get up in the other room.

"April?" he says groggily.

Before I have time to answer I throw up into the toilet. I lay my head down on the toilet seat and wait for it to happen again. When it happens again Nick comes in and holds my hair back. He starts to rub my back and I moan into the toilet.

"Done?" he sounds concerned.

I shrug and sit with my back against the wall.

"Can you hand me a paper towel or something?"

"Of course babe."

He gets up and walks over to the sink and runs the paper towel under cold water. I wipe my mouth and press it up against my forehead; it feels like heaven on earth. I take the hair tie from around my wrist and put my hair into a high bun, like Eve taught me. I stay in the bathroom for another twenty minutes making street pizza in the toilet. Nick rubs my back and keeps telling me that it's okay. _Nothing is okay. _

When we head out of the bathroom, a lady is standing over my bed, making it. She's an older lady with dark brown hair and glasses. She smiles at me when I walk out.

"I just thought I would make your bed for you. You poor thing, morning sickness is the worst part." She says and pats the bed for me to sit down.

I sit on the bed and cover myself. She pulls out a cart of food and a tray, she opens the cart and pulls out some Jell-O and soup. She walks over to the one of the cabinets in the room and gets out a small bowl and fills it with the soup. She puts the tray on my lap and walks out of my room.

"But I don't want anything." I say.

"April, you need to eat, you aren't going to get better if you starve yourself." Nick sighs, he's putting on his shoes.

"Fine. Where are you going?" I ask taking a sip of soup, the hot liquid feels good against my throat, I want to shove all of it in my mouth but I know from experience that it wouldn't be a bright idea.

"I called Vince but couldn't get him so I ended up with Hunter and asked him if he needed me for Smackdown tonight. He said that he did but since you were in the hospital, I could stay out of this one, so I don't know how long we are going to be here so I'm going to go get our bags."

"You're leaving me all by myself? What if the doctor comes before you get back?"

"You will be fine, I promise. If It makes you feel better I'll drive fast." He laughs walking over to me.

He bends down and kisses my forehead.

"I would kiss you but your breath smells like throw up." He smiles.

"Well geez thanks." I smirk up at him.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back and when I get back that soup better be all gone." He digs the rental cars keys out of his pocket and walks over to the door.

"But-"

"No buts AJ I want it all gone, or at least somewhat gone."

"Fine, I love you."

"Love you too, I'll be right back."

"Hurry."

With that he leaves the room and the hospital. I sigh and reach for the remote and turn on the TV. The first thing that pops up and is NCIS I never really liked the show but I don't feel like surfing the guide to find the perfect show. This place needs Netflix. My nurse, Sally, comes in and changes my IV bag, she looks around the room. I can only suspect she's looking for Nick.

"He's not here."

"Excuse me?" She asks absurd.

"Nick, my boyfriend, he went back to our hotel to get our bags. I just want to let you know, that even though I'm used to females throwing themselves at him, none of them have ever had the nerve to do it in front of me."

"AJ, I can assure you that I'm not at all interested in Nick." She stammers out.

I bet she thought I wouldn't notice. She thought wrong.

"I bet, but just to assure you that, even though I'm laying here totally helpless, I can still kick your ass so I don't you to walk in here again looking for him, thinking about him, or even speaking to him. You are here to take of me and only me, not my boyfriend. Do you understand me?" I snap at her.

I don't mean to be so…what's the word…hateful but I needed to get the point across. Nick is mine and only mine. We may be only going out for 9 months but I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm also tired of every girl that looks his way, fawning all over him, especially when I'm around and Nick knows it.

"Yes and I'm sorry about that." She mumbles.

"I honestly shouldn't have to tell you that. You should know better." I sigh and turn the TV back on.

She leaves after she changes my IV bag. The show comes on and it's Physic, a really funny show about this guy pretending to physic and goes on all these police missions and solves the case. I eat my soup and start to feel a little bit better when I see Nick coming down the hall. He looks like he took a shower. _Hurry my ass._ He walks into the room and sets two bags down, one for me and one for him. He kisses my cheek when he walks in and sits down in one of the chairs. I give him a look when he sits down and he starts laughing.

"I had to give you time to eat your soup. Did the doctor come in while I was gone?"

"No, but Sally did her and I had a nice little chit-chat."

Nick laughs and shakes his head. I don't think he's been on twitter yet because if he had he would be angry at John's tweet or maybe he did see it but is just ignoring it.

"I called your next door neighbor to see how Nacho is doing and she said he was doing fine. He's eating well and she's walking him hourly."

"Thank you! I was worried about my baby."

"You baby him way too much."

"Well he is my baby." I smile at him.

"Your baby?"

"Our baby." I say.

When Nick and I first started dating I was worried about how he and Nacho would get along. Nacho didn't like John and John didn't like Nacho, so whenever John would sit by me Nacho would growl and not let John touch me and John wouldn't be in the same room as Nacho. They were like five year olds fighting over their favorite toy.

It's different with Nick; Nacho practically loves Nick more than he does me. Betrayal. Same thing with Nick, Nick usually likes bigger dogs but he accepted Nacho the first time he slept at my house. Ever since then Nick has been in love with that dog and fights me over who gets to walk him. So we call Nacho our child.

We watch the end if Physic in silence. We both hate it when people talk during a show, we already wrestle with commentary do our favorite shows need commentary too? No they don't so whenever we watch something we never talk to each other.

The doctor walks in as soon as the next show comes on. I turn off the TV and wait for the doctor to sit down. She's a young girl about my age it looks like. _Are there any men doctors in this hospital? _ She sits down and places her computer on my bedside table.

"Hello Ms. Mendez. It's such an honor to be your doctor; I watch Raw like it's my religion." She giggles. I smile, finally someone who knows what I do and won't judge me! She looks at Nick and I wait for the smile but she just nods to him. "And may I say I think you guys are the cutest couple in the WWE history."

"Awe thanks, so do I." I laugh.

She starts to set up her computer.

"I'm Dr. Bromain, in case you haven't noticed. So can you tell me what you are in here for?"

She crosses her legs and slouches over in her chair.

"Well, I have been really tired lately and last night at the live event right before the show started I went to get a coffee and a vitamin water for Nick, because he had a match and since I was already going to catering I thought I would pick him up one. I drop the water and John Cena picks it up for me and I that's when I threw up. That's all I remember." I rub my head trying to remember what had happened. She nods and turns to her computer.

"Did you get enough sleep the night before?"

"Yes, I usually try to go to sleep early."

"How about what you ate that day?" She says confused.

"I- I didn't eat anything yesterday."

She nods and types more on her computer. I look at Nick and he grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Do you know when your last period was?"

"No, in fact I think I'm late."

"Do you know how late?"

"About three weeks." My voice cracks. I know where this is going.

"Aright then, I'll be right back. I think I'm going to give you an ultrasound and then we will see from there." She smiles at me.

I want to cry, leave this place and never come back. An ultrasound? What if something shows up? I don't want to put Nick through that. I don't want to go through that again. What if I am pregnant and this one dies too? I can't live that kind of stress.

"Owe!" Nick says next to me.

I notice I've been squeezing his hand a little too tight. I let go a little.

"I'm sorry just nerves."

Before he has time to say anything Dr. Bromain walks back in, a tech person and Sally following behind her with a machine. The hook it up to me and I look at Nick.

"It will be okay, I promise." He says brushing my hair out of my face.

"How do you know?" I whisper and close my eyes at his touch.

"I don't." He says and kisses my forehead.

"Alright this is going to be cold." Doc says and puts the thingy on my stomach.

Cold my ass, this thing is freezing. My body tenses up and goose bumps start to form.

"Relax and keep still. Is this your first ultrasound?" She asks looking at monitor.

"No, I had one about a year ago but I lost it at ten weeks." I say.

I'm not shy when it comes to telling people about what happened, but I do mind their sympathy. Dr. Bromain just nods and continues to look at the monitor. I look up at Nick and he's looking at the screen too, I can tell he's holding his breath. Now I really want to cry, I know for a fact that he will leave if there is a baby inside me.

"Well congratulations AJ you having a baby…again!" Doc smiles at me and points to the screen. There's a little glob sitting in there. I cry and let go of Nick's hand. "I'll leave you too alone for a couple of minutes."

They leave the room and I cover my face in my hands. This can't be happening, not again! I want to scream, run away and never look back. I feel arms go around me and I start hitting him.

"Hey, hey calm down!" he says pressing me against him.

I stop punching and grab onto his shirt sobbing into it.

"I'm so sorry!" I say after a good five minutes of me crying into his arm pit. "It's my entire fault!"

"It's not your fault; it takes two to tango, AJ." He rubs my back. "We didn't use protection, we should have but we didn't."

"I will understand if you want nothing to do with it."

I hear him chuckle.

"I'm not going anywhere AJ. It's going to be a challenge but we can get through it."

"What about my career, Nick!"

"Vince would be stupid if he never let you come back. You are his 'Leading Lady' of course."

"What if this dies too."

"Is that what's really bothering you? AJ, it's not your fault that the first one died, you need to get that through your head. I won't leave because times get rough. This baby won't die. Okay?"

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Okay."

"I love you April Jeanette Mendez!" He yells.

That makes me laugh.

"I love you too Nick Nemeth."

"Good, now Nacho will have a little brother to play with." He wipes a tear from my cheek.

"A brother? What about a sister?"

"Whatevs." He cups my face and kisses me. I kiss him back and he deepens the kiss.

The doctor walks back in and sits down.

"So where are we going to have this baby at?"

I look up a t Nick and he shrugs.

"You pick."

There's New Jersey where I could be close to my parents but the hospitals aren't that great except in Newark and my parents live in Union City. There's Tampa but the hospitals there aren't as nice and I wouldn't have pack and move. And then there's Cleveland where Nick lives but his little apartment isn't really family ready but the hospitals are nicer and I'm close to his family. Maybe we could sell his apartment and my house and could buy an actual house? I sigh.

"Cleveland, Ohio." I say and I see Nicks face lights up.

"Alright then, I'll make a call to the Doctor out there and we will get you two set up. Congratulations you guys!"

"Why did you pick Cleveland?" Nick says once she leaves the room.

"Because that's where you grew up and that's where I want our baby to grow up. We will have to sell your apartment and my house and buy an actual house."

"What's wrong with my apartment?"

"What's wrong with your head? Your apartment is a bachelor's apartment and it's not to baby friendly."

He laughs and nods.

"Fine but I get to pick it out."

"Oh dear." I smirk and kiss him.

WE ARE HAVING A BABY!

_A/N: Well I hope you guys like the chapter! From this chapter on we are going to start telling you by weeks instead of days. And you all need to vote!- ADALINE _

_I'm pretty sure we will start making up some stuff as we go along too. So that means we all have to dig deep into our imaginations and pretend the info is right because I don't feel like researching correct names and stuff so deal with it. -Aubrey_

_I'm pretty sure I spell checked this one too…and geez Aubrey crabby much? I know we skipped a couple of weeks but we had to get the ball rolling. Im so lame… -Cora_


	9. Chapter 9

7 months ago:

"I hereby resign as General Manager of Monday night Raw." I say.

The crowd goes wild, full of cheers and some boo's. _Nice._ I look down at my parents, my brother and my sister sitting in the front row. I'm in my hometown of New Jersey and Vince is making me resign. I look behind me and Vince is standing there and he nods for me to go on. I thank them for letting me come out and live my dream. I also tell my life story, which most people think is just a storyline but it's actually true.

"Thank you AJ. The Board of Directors would like me to appoint what they call a managing supervisor. This person is not the General Manager, or the interim General Manager. This person is Vickie Guerrero."

The crowd boos and I'm trying my hardest not to cry. Vickie comes walking out and thanks Vince and the WWE Board of Directors. God she looks awful. Vince leaves the ring and heads to the back where he will wait for his segment with John.

"I knew you wrong for this job all along AJ. You are just a crazy little girl that should be in playing in doll houses." She gets in my face. She really needs a breath mint too. "You had an affair."

I tilt my head to the side and watch her back away. I glance towards my mom and she's holding her breath. I glance back at Vickie and I jump on her; hitting, kicking, smacking and clawing at her. I slap her head to the mat a couple of times then she gets the upper hand and botches some knees to the stomach. She crawls away but not fast enough I catch her foot and attack her again. Even though I'll be back next Monday, all the anger inside of me is building up. She finally escapes my grasp and hurries backstage. I sit in the ring and cry; tears of anger. I scream and run to the back. Nick's waiting there for me with a water bottle. It's time to film my segment with John and Nick knows how I feel so he said he would be right there watching.

Week 12:

I'm starting to show a little and I guess people are starting to take notice. Nick and I both promised we wouldn't tell anyone but our families until I was ready to tell Vince. I told my mom the night the we found out and she started crying, which made me cry. They were happy tears of course, or at least I hope they were. After we called my mom I knew she would call everyone else, so we called Nick's parents. His dad congratulated both us and his mom cried too. I really hope they were tears of joy.

It's been an emotional week for me seeing how this will most likely be my last week as a employee here. Cel and Lay want to know, I think Stephen knows, Punk says it's not his business but he congratulated me anyway. Nattie hasn't even asked but she suspects something's up and I think Lily knew from the get go. I've read the schedule for tonight and Vince isn't going to like that he will have to change it three hours before the show starts. I walk out of the Divas locker room with Nick's merchandise on and a pair of black gym shorty shorts. I don't think the jean shorts wouldn't be all that comfortable and I also couldn't get them to button. I sigh and look at the door with the sticker that reads 'Divas' and has that hideous purple butterfly.

"Going to miss this place?" I hear Punk's voice from behind be.

He's sitting in a chair reading The Walking Dead comic book.

"Yeah…Punk why are you sitting outside the Divas locker room?"

"AJ, you know I love women." He chuckles. "The rest of the arena is too loud and this is the only somewhat quiet place…plus it smells nice." I laugh and look back up at the sticker.

"Do you think he will let me come back ever?"

"I'd think Vinnie would be stupid if he didn't, but we are talking about Vince McMahon." I chuckle.

"He's been really good to me. Can you please get along with him while I'm gone? I can't be in Cleveland one minute and then in Vince's office the next pleading your case."

"I'll try, only because you asked me too."

"Thank you!" I kiss his cheek. "Well I guess it's time to for me to go."

"I'll walk you down." He says sitting up in his chair and stretching. "Where Nickypoo at anyway?" He teases.

I Chuckle. "At the trainer's he had a problem with his right arm so he doing some exercises."

We walk the rest of the way to Vince's office in silence. Punk turns to me and wraps me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you pumpkin."

I laugh and try not to cry. Punk is like my big brother, even before that ridicules storyline we were like best friends. I hug him back, squeezing, not ready to let go. I squeeze my eyes shut, shutting out all the tears that are trying to force themselves down my face. _Damn hormones_.

"I'm going to miss you too Punk." I say turning around and knocking on Vince's office. I hear a 'come in' and open the door.

Vince is sitting in behind his desk that he has shipped to every live event along with a couple of chairs or couches. He smiles up at me as I close the door.

"Ah my leading lady, AJ Lee. What can I do for you sweetie? Have you the script tonight? Sorry I couldn't fit you and Nick in more, but with WrestleMania coming up so fast I need to push a couple more segments. "

"I need to talk to you about something very important. It's about my trip to the hospital two weeks ago."

"That's right, before you start is everything okay? Anything I can get you?"

"No, and I need to know that what I'm about to say even if it is bad, I need to know if you will forgive me." I choke out. He gives a weird look.

"Of course AJ, What's going on?"

"Vince, two weeks ago I got sick and passed out at the live event, they sent me to the hospital to get tested on and the first thing they did was give me an ultrasound. I'm pregnant." I can barely say. Vince's face immediately drops and looks down at his copy at the script. "Vince, I'm so sorry I should have been more careful. Everything you've done for me, I should have been more grateful. I love working here more than anything but I just don't think I can for right now. It's not a safe environment for the baby."

"I understand completely AJ. Now if you don't mind me I have a couple script changes to make. You will resign at the end of the show, No script you are just going to tell everyone what's going on. I'll work it into a storyline, if that's okay with you."

"Of course Vince, whatever is easier."

"Is it Nick's?"

"Yes."

"Well congratulations to both of you and AJ, you are always welcome here." Vince nods for me to go and calls the writing team to his office.

Raw:

I've read the script and the show now revolves around my news. The first scene I will be shooting is with John, _of course. _He walks up as George is fixing his shoulder strap. Sometimes I wonder why Vince hired him, he is a terrible cameraman. He looks over at me and smiles. I have successfully avoided him up until now.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Peachy." I smirk up at him and then roll my eyes. I see Nick jog up just in time and I walk over to him. I can feel John's eyes following me.

"Hey babe how'd the meeting go?" He leans down and kisses me lightly. I smile.

"Better than I thought. Vince had to rewrite the whole script to fit around the news. I'll be telling everyone at the end of raw tonight."

"Good, I'm sorry I couldn't be in there with you but I do have some good news. I just got off the phone with the realtor in Tampa and someone is already interest in buying your home. Now maybe we can get the house faster than we thought."

"That's great! So how is the house hunting coming along?" I wrap my arms around his waist.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says and kisses me. I hear John clear his throat.

"Are you going to stay for this segment?" I ask pouting a little.

"Yes, do you have a copy of the script?"

"Yeah it's over there in my chair. Our segment is up right after Randy has his match with the Miz."

"AJ, we are ready." George calls over to me.

"Show time." I roll my eyes and walk over. John moves out of the shot for now. I grab the water bottle and start pacing.

"And go." He whispers.

I'm still pacing when he's rolling and I have the "I'm about to kill someone" look on my face. I stop for a quick second and throw my water bottle on the ground and scream. I flip a cart of tools over and keep screaming. I should really get an Oscar for my performances. I start to cry and grip my hair when John acts like he was just know running up at me.

"AJ, calm down!" He says and reaches out of me.

"NO!" I scream and cry, slapping his hand away. I push past him but he blocks me.

"What's wrong?" he asks this time I allow him to pull me in. He smells amazing and I get goose bumps again. I inhale his scent and continue to cry into his shirt. He starts to rub my back and pet down my hair.

"How am I going to tell him?" I say loud enough so they can catch it on camera.

"That was great guys! I'll see you in a couple of minutes, okay." George says smiling. I really want to punch this guy.

John lets me go and I immediately walk over to Nick who is sitting in my chair reading the script. He looks up and pulls me in.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I chuckle.

"For making you go through with all of this."

"Hey, what did we talk about? We aren't going to discuss it just enjoy it." I smile and kiss him.

"Can I ask what is going on, because I do not really understand the script tonight?" John asks walking over to us. _Why can't he just go away?_

I look up at Nick and he shrugs. "You can tell him if you want to, I'll go find E, so we can go over the script." He says getting up and kissing my forehead, he also gives John a look when he walks away.

"Tell me what?"

"It's really none of your business but I'll tell you anyway. I'm pregnant." I smirk at him.

"Oh that's an interesting storyline." He says bobbing his head.

"It's not a storyline John, I'm actually pregnant. Twelve weeks today."

He chokes on the water and looks at me with pure hatred.

"I'm not surprised." He snaps. Really John if you were surprised you wouldn't have choked on your water bottle.

"Excuse me?" I say angrily.

"I'm not surprised. I mean I thought it would have happened sooner, seeing as how you jumped in bed with me at the first chance you got." He snaps back. I start to cry.

"I hate you! I regret what happened, I regret having sex with you, I wish I could take it all back because then nothing would have happened. I regret everything. God, now I know why your wife signed those divorce papers so fast, because you are an asshole." I can tell he's hurt by what I'm saying but he shouldn't have started it.

"And you're a whore." He smirks down at me. Bad choice on his part because I smack him, leaving a bright red hand print across his perfectly chiseled jaw. He stumbles back and looks at me in shock.

"I'd rather be a whore, then a pathetic asshole who has nothing left in his life but his precious action figures." I say turning and walking away. This time I let the tears flow down my face and I let my heart break even more too.

I'm standing in between Nick's legs as we wait for George to film our segment. I didn't tell Nick what had happened with John, because he would have been pissed and gone after John. I yawn and lay my head against his stomach as he rubs my back gently and lightly.

"I don't want to do this." I say closing my eyes. He's making me sleepy.

"I know, neither do I." He says.

George comes running up to us with his camera on his shoulder. "Are you guys ready?" He says out of breath.

Nick nods and step back about three steps.

"Go."

"What about my career Dolph? It's over because of one mistake." I scream at him. He sits calmly on a crate drinking a water bottle.

"It's not my problem AJ." He says taking a drink, I smack the bottle out of his hand, it lands about two feet away, spilling water everywhere. "What do you want from me?" he scoffs. I tilt my head and walk closer, I'm about to attack him. He just looks at me and he hit him, and then again and again. I scream and throw a roll of duct tape at him. He gets off the crate and moves out of shot. I stand there watching him go and fall to the floor crying. End segment.

I ran up to Nick and we wait for the end of the show. We look up the monitor and watch John pin Titus O'Neill and get the three counts. He smiles into the camera and my heart breaks again and my stomach flips… or that might be the baby.

The next match is Kaitlyn vs. Tamina. Ugh Tamina she attacked me at Survivor Series then thought she could beat me, she would have if she didn't turn her back on a crazy chick. Never do that. Tamina gets the upper hand at first with a DDT and goes for the frog slash but Kaitlyn moves out of the way and Tamina land flat on her stomach. Kaitlyn covers her and gets the two count, she kicks Tamina's stomach and smacks her head around. Tamina gets up and Kaitlyn is ready for her and spears Tamina for the three count. Kaitlyn wins and she points out to the crowd and hold up the championship. She's mad at me because I won't tell her what's going on. I smile at the monitor and clap my hands.

It's time for Nicks match, the Main Event. His championship will be on the line and I so want to be out there in case Randy pops out. We walk holding hands to the curtain. E meets us at the curtain and squeezes me hard. He's like my BIG brother too he squeezes me a little too hard and I squeal.

"E be careful, there is a baby in there." Nick says concerned. I chuckle.

"I'm fine, calm down." I kiss him and he smiles.

"Remember I'll be waiting right back here for you after you cut your promo." He says putting a piece of my hair behind me ear. Miz walks up to the curtain and rolls his eyes.

I nod and Dolph's music hits, I kiss him for good luck and watch him and E go out to the stage. I have to cover my ears the music is giving me a headache and making me sick. The Miz's music hits and he walks out and I watch the monitor.

"Here we go Cole, its Main event time. The World Heavyweight championship is on the line." King says excitedly.

"Well you are right, but I just can't get over what happened backstage with AJ and John and what did AJ tell Dolph?" Cole says.

"That's she crazy."

"Well, anyway I've been told that AJ will come out and make her announcement. But right now it's main event time."

"AJ, we're ready for you." One of the stage hands says to me and hands me a mike. I sigh and take it. Dolph's music plays and holds up the belt.

I walk out of the curtain and the bright lights make me dizzy and hot and the crowd is way too loud.

"Dolph." I say walking down the ramp. I look up and he's jumps off the top rope and looks at the floor. I climb the steel steps and get in the ring. He turns to the stage hands and grabs a mike.

"What are you doing out here AJ?" He says annoyed.

"I'm here to make my announcement…our announcement. The people out here didn't get to see or hear what I had to say backstage. Everyone I'm pregnant," The crowd fills with boos and cheers. ", and Dolph you are the dad, who else would it be?"

"Um let me think John Cena, I see the way you look at him during our matches and backstage. I'm not stupid! Vickie was right, I should have left while I had the chance. You are nothing but trouble, trash, dirt underneath my shoe. I stepped all over you like everyone else did. That's right I used you AJ, I used to get my belt and it worked. You even fell for my I love speech. You're pathetic and so will this baby of yours and whoever had the pleasure of sleeping with you. But as far as I am concerned I want nothing to do with you are this baby. I don't want to see you, it's over."

He drops the mike and the crowd boos him. Even though I know he is acting I still cry, I close my eyes not wanting to see the thousands of people looking at me. Vince decided to change from me coming out here to tell the truth, no acting to acting.

"Wow, King did you expect that?" Cole says.

"No, No I didn't." He says and takes off his headset and walks into the ring. "AJ?" He asks. I can tell he's in front of me but I ignore him. I feel more footsteps come into the ring.

"Come AJ…" I can it's Lay from her British accent.

"Guy's move." John's voice. I want to cry harder but I just keep my eyes closed.

He picks me up and I can tell he's carrying me to the back. I hear the audience clapping and someone yells 'I love you AJ!'. Once we get to the back I have about a minute until I get to say my goodbyes. I see Nick standing by the water cooler and I jump from John's arms and run to him. He has his arms open and I jump into them crying.

"I love you so much." I cry into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He sets me down and I have to go over and stand on the X mark.

The first person who comes up to me is Cel and she starts crying, but she hugs me.

"Chickbusters for life." She says and we bump fists. I hug her one more time.

"Promise you won't forget about me?" I ask crying.

"Of course not pipsqueak, I'll come visit when I have time off and then we have my wedding." She backs away.

Stephen walks up and hugs me, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Next is Punk and I can tell he is trying not to cry which makes me cry harder. I leap into his arms and squeeze his neck.

"I love you punkbear."

"I love you too, AJ." He sniffles, "You can never trust a crazy chick." He kisses my cheek and walks over to join the others.

Layla walks up and her mascara is running and she looks like a raccoon but I don't tell her. She shakes from crying when we hug. "I'm going to come visit whenever I have time off, okay?" She stammers out. I laugh and nod.

Now it's Nattie and Lily who walk up and hug me. "Who's going to model for me now?" Lily chokes out and I hug her, Nattie hugs me tight and they walk away.

Then Daniel, Randy, Tamina, Hunter, Alex Riley, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Kofi, Roman, Ryback, Aksana, Cody, Damien, Kane, Big Show who is crying and hugs me awkwardly being careful not to hurt me and since he's about 3 feet taller than me, Brodus, Tenasi, Cameron, Naomi, Miz, Zack, Alberto, Ricardo, Jack, Cole, Jerry, Brad, Truth, Justin, Heath, Jindar, Drew, Antonio, Santino, Khali, Josh, Matt, Titus, Darren, Jimmy and Jey, Wade, Alicia, Heyman, Hornswoggle, and even Vickie. Stephanie came up to hug which I started crying even harder, Hunter, and Vince.

"You are always welcome back AJ" Vince whispers in my ear. The last person to come up to me is John, We are scheduled for a kiss.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" He says and reaches out his hand. I take it and he pulls me in for the kiss. I don't want to but I kiss him back, and it feels like home. We kiss for what feels like a couple of minutes before I tear away. The kiss was to keep the fans on their toes about who is the dad. I look around and everyone starts to clap for me and all I do is turn and run.

_A/N: I know terrible ending and it drug on but I had to get the point across and see how important AJ is to the show. But hopes you enjoyed it. – Addy_

_Yes Cora I am very grump CM Punk lost. – Aub_

_Oh I see, I understand, Punk should always win because… HE'S THE BEST IN THE WORLD! HAHA lame- Corabeans. _


	10. Chapter 10

7 Months ago:

"AJ are you sure about this?" His Irish accent shaking he's so nervous. I chuckle and straighten his tie. He looks nice, he's wearing a tux with a blue tie and his hair is combed down and spiked up.

"Stephen, will you calm down? Everything will be okay, Cel will say yes and you two will make wonder babies. Let me see the ring again." I smile up at him. He takes a little black box out of his back pocket and opens it. It sparkles like the sun. It's not a big diamond and it's not a small one either but just right for Cel. He must have spent a fortune on it.

"Do you think she will like it?" He stammers.

"I think she will love it. Now stop worrying about it, she loves you and you love her, just act natural."

"You're right." He sighs and watches the monitor. Cel spears Eve down and pins her. 1…2…3 ding our new Divas Champion Kaitlyn. I squeal and clap my hands, jumping up and down. I hug Stephen and he laughs. We both look up at the monitor and Cel holds the title like she doesn't believe it and then looks up and she's crying. She gets on the top rope and shows it to the crowd.

I stand in the background waiting for her to come through the curtain. Stephen is in front of me on one knee looking towards the curtain. A tear goes down my cheek; my best friend is getting proposed to. She comes through the curtain and people clap as she walks by, some people pat her on her back congratulating her. She turns around and sees Stephen down on his knees.

"Babe what's wrong?" She chokes out. Her mascara running and the belt on her shoulder, I have to cover my mouth and bite my tongue to keep quiet. Stephen clears his throat and situated himself. People started stopping and staring at him.

"Celeste Bonin ever since you ran into me last year, I have been in love with you. We've had some battles and some fights but our scars have healed. Cel, I've loved you from the moment I saw you and I want to keep loving you. I fall in love with you more every time I look at you. I want to have a family someday and Cel I want that family to be with you. Will you marry me?" He smiles. She nods unable to speak. He stands and puts the ring on her finger and they kiss. Everyone watching claps and cheers, I finally let go of my squeal and I run over and jump in her arms. She lets me go and looks at her ring, smiling.

"I love you too Sheamo.." They kiss again.

…_At least someone was happy…._

_13 weeks: _

I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, literally. I usually sleep on the left side but this morning I woke up on the right side were Nick was sleeping. We had just bought our new house literally five days ago. The only reason is because Vince gave me ALL of the ticket and merchandise sales on Raw and Smackdown along with every superstar t-shirt designs but in baby form. He told me it was for my helping with the show and being his 'leading lady'. There was a banging sound coming from down stairs.

Nick had totally surprised me; I didn't think he could pick out a decent house but he did. The house is a great size with four bedrooms (One for us, the baby, guest and "study"), the living room is massive and then there's the dining room, the kitchen (which is AMAAZING) and the basement. Plus, it's not even five minutes from the hospital, ten if I walk.

I roll out of the bed, which is the only thing put together so far. Boxes are topped onto one another all around the room. Nacho who was sleeping curled into a ball sleeping by my stomach got up and followed me downstairs.

"Shit!" I heard Nick say. I reach the bottom of the steps and I see him putting together the entertainment center we just bought. He's sucking on his thumb, dropping the hammer on the stool next to him.

"Are you okay?" I laugh standing by the staircase. He looks over and my direction and smiles. My stomach does flips whenever he smiles at me… or that might the little tike growing inside of me.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up so early." He walks over to me and kisses me.

"You woke me up." I laugh, "Plus it's like eleven o'clock."

"I'm sorry, do you want something to eat?" I shake my head and look around. He's hung up the blinds and curtains, rearranged the furniture, hung pictures on the wall and that's only in the living room. "I called the cable company and they said they will be out here Sunday and electric company is coming today." He sits on the couch. I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. Vince was kind enough to give Nick two weeks off before he was due to head back out on the road.

"What time did you get up this morning?" I say looking around.

"Around five, went to the gym, came back and it was almost 7 and I didn't want to wake you so I just got started. Is the furniture okay?"

"It's perfect, all of it." I smile up at him. Nacho barks by the front door, wagging his tail. "I think someone needs to go outside."

"I'll take him." He stood up, bent down to Nacho and put his leash on. "Come on let's give mommy some time to look around the house." He opened the down and they leave. I sigh and get up from the couch. I make my way into the kitchen; I place my hand on my stomach which seems to be showing a little. The hardwood floors look like they had just been polished. There's an isle in the middle, granite countertop. I lean up against it looking around; there are two great big windows that look out into the yard. I walk over to the great big boxes that we just bought that are full of dishes, pans and pots. I open the lid and little Styrofoam popcorn comes flying out at me, I take one of the plates out of the box and turn back to the cabinets. I take a minute to figure out which cabinet I want them in. I choose one my where the fridge will be when LOWE'S comes to install it.

"Perfect."

After I my shower the doorbell rings and I hear Nick yell "Got it." But I still quickly get dressed. I pull on a pair of dark grey sweatpants and my black 'I 3 New York' t-shirt on with a red jacket and hurry down stairs. Nick is talking to some guy in a grey jacket and a tool box.

"All right sir, I'll make sure everything is safe and sound." The guy nods. I walk up behind Nick and the man glances at me and smiles.

"Thank you." Nick steps out of the doorway and closes the door in the man's face.

"Who was that?"

"Just the electric guy," He rolls his eyes, "How was your shower?"

"Well, it was a shower..."

"Funny." He rolls his eyes

"I know." I kiss his cheek and go into the kitchen and he follows me. He wraps his arms around my waist and lays his chin on my shoulder.

"I told you."

"You told me what?"

"That I would surprise you."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Danny and Ryan said they would help unpack tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'll tell them later." I back away from him and open the box of dishes again; taking out a dish I spin it in my hand. The doorbell rings and we look out the kitchen window, its Ryan, Nick's younger brother. "What is he doing here?" he says as he walks to the front door. I put the plate down and follow him.

"Be nice…" I say opening the door. Nick and his brothers have never really gotten along, something that happened a long time but Nick really doesn't like to talk about it and I don't ask. I open the door and Ryan smiles down at me, I look behind him and I see Claire and what looks to be Todd getting out of the car.

"Hey AJ." He reaches down and hugs me, I smile and hug him back. "How's the unpacking coming along?"

"Slowly…" I step out of the door way and let him in.

"Ryan." Nick says annoyed.

"Hey man." Ryan smiles at him. Nick and Ryan look exactly alike Danny looks more like his mom then his brothers. Claire walks in and nods at me, she's holding Todd who's asleep. I smile at Todd and pet his little hand. I touch my stomach and smile harder.

"Hey Claire." Nick smiles and kisses her cheek. "Is the little man sleeping?"

"Hey Nick, yeah he's not feeling good. Can I set him on the couch?"

"Yeah of course, just let me clear it of off first." I walk over to the couch and clear off all the papers for the entertainment center. She handed him to me and I lay him carefully on the couch. "Let me get him a blanket." I run off and upstairs to our bedroom. "Here you go." I say laying the blanket on him.

"Thank you." Claire smiles down at Todd.

"So Ryan, what are you doing here?" Nick says sitting down on the computer chair. "I was just about to call you to tell you that you can come over_ tomorrow_."

"I wanted to help unpack, get you guys settled in." He shrugged. I smile at them and nudge Nick but he just grumbled under his breath.

"What Nick means to say is Thank you. You were just about to get started on the kitchen if you want to help in there.

"AJ, you don't have to apologize for Nicky's attitude, he's just got a stick up his butt." Ryan said patting Nick's shoulder as he walks to the kitchen.

About three hours later the kitchen is starting to look like an actual kitchen. The dishes have all been washed and put in the correct cabinets. Chairs have been set up, LOWE's came by and said my fridge came early so they set it up, the paint is still drying. I'd say it was a productive day.

"Mommy!" Todd yelled from the living room. He must have woken up. Claire runs in the other room and I follow her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Where are we?" he sniffled. His eyes were red and puffy like he was crying.

"We're at Uncle Nick's new house, remember?" She moved the hair from his face.

"Is AJ here?" his voice seemed to be brighter. Claire just laughed.

"I'm right here." I say leaning over the couch. His eyes popped out of their sockets when they say me. He squealed and jumped up from the couch and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Todd…" Claire scowled. "Remember be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. He smelled like cookies and dirt. I laugh and hug him back.

"I'm so happy to finally be meeting you!"

"You should be." He said into my ear and I laughed. "Hey AJ watch this!" he let go of my neck and jumped off the couch and went for a summersault. I clapped for him.

"Hey do I hear my little man in here?" Nick said walking in behind me.

"Yeah, I'm…showing AJ some ….of my moves." He said out of breath.

"He's just like his uncle always showing off."

"I taught him well." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"AJ are you watching me!"

"Yes I am, tells your uncle to leave me alone, he's distracting me."

"Uncle Nick leaves her alone! She's watching me not you!"

"Okay I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around my side as we watch Todd do some moves.

"Okay Toddster I think you did enough, we don't want you to get sick." Ryan said from the kitchen.

"But daddy…"

"No buts."

"Dad! I won't get sick!"

"Fine but if you get sick tonight, don't come crying to me or your mom."

"Fine." Todd pouted.

I put my hands on my stomach. Todd falls dramatically onto to the couch and even lets out a long, loud sigh.

"It's getting late guys we better get going, I have an early flight in the morning."

"Do you really?" Claire says annoyed.

"Yeah, come on Todd get your shoes on we got to go." Todd gets off the couch and rolls his eyes. He stomps over to the front door and throws himself onto to the ground to put on his shoes. I look up at Nick and he just raises his eyes.

"Give your Uncle and AJ hugs goodbye." Claire says grabbing there coats. Todd stomps over to Nick and Nick picks him and throws him.

"By Toddy, I'll see you soon I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise, I swear on my belt." Todd's jaw drops and Nick laughs and puts him down. He runs over to me and I bend down to hug him.

"Is there really a baby in there?"

"Yes." I laugh.

"Are there two babies in there?"

"I don't know but I'll find out soon."  
"Will you tell me?"

"You will be the first to know."

"Are you going to get big as a balloon?" I laugh.

"Todd Bradly Nemeth, you apologize right now!" Claire yells at him.

"He's fine." I assure her.

They leave and I turn to Nick who gives me a look. "What?"

"Twins…"

"Yeah?" he shrugs and turns to go upstairs.

"Hey handyman!" I yell at him. He turns around smiling.

"What?"

"You forgot something…" I sing song and raise my arms. "Carry me?" He sighs teasingly and picks me up wedding style.

"It's going to have to cost you extra."

"Well let's go upstairs so I can get my wallet…you did very well today."

"Well thanks but it comes with the job." I laugh as we head up the stairs.

_NIGHTY NIGHT._


	11. Chapter 11

5 months ago:

"AJ I hope you don't mind." John says and leans in. _Oh but I do, you see John I want to get over you… _ He kisses me and I hear Vickie roar in the background. I instantly kiss back, it feel natural like breathing. He tears away and goes back to Vickie.

"You see Vickie that's- "I grab his arm and spin him around. I jump in his arms and kiss him no, it was a full on make out session. _Damn you Vince…_ I will admit that it feels so nice to be in his arms again, the next thing I know he's torn off me by Dolph; I try not to smile at Dolph's face, its and angry look. John starts to fit back like the script says and Dolph escapes. This is going to be one of my favorite segments to be in.

* * *

_14 weeks:_

"Do you really have to go?" I'm not letting go of his waist, we are in the airport and Nick has to go back on the road for three whole weeks without seeing me to make up for his two weeks off. But when he gets to come home for two days we get to see what we are having.

"Babe, you know I have too, I'll be back soon though, I promise." He hugs me back. I don't think he wants to let go either. I can feel the tears coming on, so I tear away.

"All right, just have a nice trip and be careful." I mutter looking at the ground; he laughs and pulls me into him wrapping his arms around me.

"Me be careful? That's cute. I'm not the one who needs to be careful."

"I will be."

"Nothing crazy?"

"Nothing crazy, I promise." I laugh.

"Okay, I'll miss you. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kisses my forehead. The tears are start pouring down my cheek and I can't hold them back. "Hey, Hey don't cry babe! I'll be home soon and then we can go find out what we are having okay?"

"Okay. I'll miss you too and you better be and I'll be watching." I peck him on the lips and wipe the tears from my cheeks and.

"You'd better, I'll call you when I land okay?"

"I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you more." He leans down and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back.

"Dolph! AJ! Can I get a picture?" A teenage girl asked running up.

"Of course." I say tearing away. She hands the phone to her mom and stands in the middle, I smile and the camera flashed and I feel dizzy.

"Thanks." She squeals and hugs Nick and I and then runs back to her lane.

"Flight b16 to L.A. is now boarding." The annoying voice says over the intercom. I sigh and hug him one last time.

"Babe I got to go." He chuckles.

"I know. Bye"

"Bye, I'll be back in three weeks." He walks to his boarding line and I watch him get on board but before waving goodbye to me.

My phone rings as I'm pulling into the driveway, it's Eve. I smile and put the car into park and look at my stomach, _God I need to go shopping, I'm getting so fat!_

"Hey, what's up sugar?" I smile.

"You know nothing much, just in Cleveland for a UFC event with Renner, honey buns." She says on the other end of the line.

"No way! I just dropped Nick off at the airport. Do you want come over, I was just thinking about going shopping for some new clothes because I'm getting way to fat for my clothes right now."

"You want to go shopping? Man being pregnant really changes you but yeah just give me your address."

"213 Grove St, I'll be ready when you get here." I'm all the sudden giddy. I hate going shopping but all the sudden I want to.

"Be there in ten." And with that she hangs up and I get out of my car. Nacho goes crazy when I step in the house. Everything has been set up, painted, moved and unpacked. He jumps up and down, barking.

"Hey baby, mommy's going to be going back out for a while." I pick him and carry him up to the bedroom. He wiggles out of my arms when he found his favorite chew toy. I slip out of my sweat pants and but on a pair of black leggings, a white lace camisole and my white and black skull cardigan. I run in the bathroom and put my hair up in a ponytail and slip on my white converse. Why am I so excited about going shopping, it may be the fact I'll be seeing one of my best friends that I haven't seen in two months.

"AJ?" I hear Eve's voice from downstairs. I look in the mirror and hold my stomach, it poking out just enough to go over my leggings.

"I'll be down in a second." I call. "Nacho, go keep Eve company." I nod toward the stairs, he hopes off the bed and runs down the steps. I go in the bathroom and out on my black bracelets and the charm bracelet Dolph got me for Christmas.

I find Eve in the kitchen holding Nacho almost heading in the backroom. I pick up my bag and walk up behind her.

"She looks good to me, she has everything I want, everything I need." I laugh at the last line because she screams a little. "Did I scare you?" I smile.

"Yes you did!" She laughs and looks at my stomach and holds her hand up to her chest. She drops Nacho on the ground, carefully band hugs me. "Awe peanut, look at you."

"What, do I look fat?"

"Of course not, you are glowing!" she squeals and grabs my arms.

"Funny that's what Nattie said the day before I found out."

"Well Nat always had a thing about telling what's going to happen."

"Have you guys talked at all?"

"AJ…" She shakes her head.

"Sorry I asked. Let's go shopping ."

"I thought you never ask."

"I wasn't asking…"

"Just go with it. BTW the house is beautiful."

"Thanks Nick picked it out."

"Really? Where is he going to be tonight?"

"L.A. for a house show, then Hollywood for Raw and, then New Mexico for Smackdown. He'll be gone for three weeks." I sigh.

"Damn Vince is working him hard. How are you holding up?"

"I understand he was off for two weeks but I just wish he wouldn't be gone for three weeks and I'll be fine just a little paranoid."

"That's understandable. When do you go back to the doctor?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Can I come, I mean you may want someone with you, in case you get scared." I laugh and nod.

"Yeah, how's everything with Renner?"

"Good, just got my wedding dress last week and we are finalizing the wedding. You still are coming right?"

"Eve, I'll try." We pull into the closest mall in Cleveland.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" I laugh and haul my bags through the front door. "Thanks Eve, I appreciate it." I hug her as Nacho goes crazy in his crate.

"Anytime you want to go shopping within the next five days I'll go with you." She smiles.

"Do you still come with me tomorrow to my appointment?"

"Of course peanut, I'll see you at….?"

"12."

"12" right then her phone rings and she smiles. I let Nacho out of his cage and through the back door so he can go to the restroom. "Alright I'll be there in about twenty minutes and then we can leave. See you soon. I love you too." She hangs up and turns back to me. "That was Renner we have a dinner reservation at 7." She rolls her eyes.

"Bye Eve."

"Bye AJ, I'll see you in the morning sweet cheeks!"

"See ya Suga pie honey bun!"

I sigh and head to the back room and plump down on the couch. Nacho scratches at the door, so I get let him in and he jumps in my lap.

"At least you won't leave me?" He barks and whines. I get up and turn in my X-box 360 and put in WWE'13. As the game loads I change into my pajamas. The first song that pops up is Punk's, and I go to the Attitude era one and start. "Nacho, It's going to be a long night…" the phone rings and I run to go get it.

"Hello?"

"Babe?"

"Nick, I'd thought you never call, did your flight go okay, did you find the hotel alright?" He laughs.

"Well I'm talking to you right now aren't I? Yes, my flight went fine and I got lost but I found it after a few directions. I'm sorry I didn't call when I landed, I was on a flight with Dean, Seth and Roman and we all rented the same rental car and it just slipped my mind."

"It's okay, right when I got home Eve called and her and Renner are here in Cleveland for some UFC event so we went shopping."

"You went shopping? What did I say about doing crazy things?" I laugh.

"Well I just got home. Guess how many pairs of chucks I got this time?"

"Oh god, do I even want to know?"

"You should be proud; I only got four this time they were on sale, also thank Eve she had to drag me away from Journeys."

"Thank the lord!" he teases. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes mother. Eve and I went to Applebee's. Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat?"

"April, you are not getting fat."

"Whatever, my stomach is sticking out like a purple shirt on a yellow rack."

"Oh my god you have a baby inside of you, it's going to grow. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Music plays in the background. "Are you at the arena?"

"Yeah, I'm in a tag match with Punk and I don't even want to talk about the script for Raw."

"What's going on and you already have your scripts?"

"Yeah Vince and the creative team had a heyday with the Raw three weeks ago."

"Ugh I told Vince not to go overboard."

"Well they went overboard and deep into the sea of dramatics. Babe, I got to go okay my match is up. I love you and I can't wait to see you and your belly."

"I love you too and see I am getting fat."

"Whatevs. I LOVE YOU AJ! "

"Who was that?  
"Punk."  
"Tell him I love him too."

"I won't. Bye."

"You better! Bye." I sigh and hang up the phone. I skip over to the fridge and get out pickles and yogurt and skip back to the game.

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. ~Adaline _

_Sorry about the rating I just closed my eyes and picked a random one.- Aubrey._

_BOO! I have nothing…-Corabeans._


	12. Chapter 12

_Week 1_7_: _

"Hello?" I ask getting up out of bed, I look over at the clock and it says it's two in the morning. Nacho is sleeping next to me growling at the door. I get up slowly and quietly walk to the door of my bedroom. I hear a thump downstairs and instantly go back to my bed. I start to panic and look around my bedside table for the pepper spray I always keep with me. Nacho's fur on the back of his neck is standing up and he's growling at the bedroom door. I grab my cell phone and quickly dial 911 but I don't press the call button yet. I open my bed room door and turn on the hallway light. Maybe if the pepper spray doesn't work I can throw an "AJ fit". Nacho walks beside be keeping his head low, I get to the top of the staircase I look down them. I hear a thump again and then a voice and I push up against the wall. I have a clear view of the front room now, there's a light on and I can tell it's the kitchen light on. Whoever is robbing me is terrible at it. I go down the stairs slowly making sure I don't make any creeks. I get to the last step, pepper spray in hand I rush into the kitchen with my eyes closed.

"Stop, whoever is in here I'm warning you, I have pepper spray, the police is already dialed on my phone and I am four months pregnant, my back is killing me and I am crazy, I-I'm not afraid to go crazy on you I swear. If you just leave now you won't get hurt!" I say holding the pepper spray up and my eyes are still closed, I'm afraid if I open them there's going to be a monster standing over me. I hear him laugh.

"April put the pepper spray away." Nick's voice fills my ears. I open my eyes and he's standing by the isle pouring a glass of tea smiling at me. I smile and ran at him and jump in his arms.

"You scared the living crap out of me! I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next week!" I squeeze his neck and he just laughs and hugs me back. After we both calm down we have a seat in the back room. I lay next to Nick with my head on his chest.

"I've missed you so much" he says playing with my hair.

"I missed you too. So what are you doing home so early?" I cuddle closer to him, which is hard because of my stomach and two there's not a lot of room on the sectional.

"Vince only needed John, Punk, Randy, Ryback and Sheamus for this week's house shows. Dolph Ziggler stole the show too much. I'll be heading back Sunday night but it's a close Raw and Smackdown. I think Raw is in Michigan and Smackdown is in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Then we can see what's in there." He says holding my stomach.

"Awe that's too bad but did Vince say anything about letting this storyline go?"

"No…" I sigh and get up off the couch.

Last week on Raw John was supposedly texting me when Dolph came up to him and told him to stay away from me and the baby. Then John said he thought Ziggler didn't want anything to do with the baby or AJ. Dolph challenged him to a fight and won but just before Shield came out to attack him. They showed another backstage segment with Dolph trying to "call" me but couldn't get me. Vickie walked up and put her hands on Dolph's shoulders and asked to be her business associate again but Dolph told her he didn't need her anymore. Then later came a segment with Tamina, Alicia and Vickie painting "Slut" on my poster in the hallway until Kaitlyn and Layla came up to stop them by attacking them with the paint. Layla then turned to the camera and blew me a kiss.

"April, it will be okay."

"NO IT WON'T NICK! THIS BABY ISN'T FOR SALE, IT CAN'T BE….ARGH" I say throwing plush pillows off the couch.

"April, stop!" Nick yells at me. "I will talk to Vince about this tomorrow if you like, just come here. I haven't seen you in two weeks and I don't want to fight." He said pulling me in.

"I know and I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." He says kissing me softly sending chills up my spine. I yawn.

"Can we go to bed now it's like three in the morning."

"Of course."

I wake up on the wrong side of the bed again. I sigh and get out of bed but there's a pain in my stomach that makes me fall back to the bed, I scream out in pain, gripping my stomach , Nacho comes barking up the stairs followed by Nick.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks frantically. I scream again, it's like someone's stabbing me in the stomach. I grab Nick's hand and I squeeze it. "Come on we are going to the hospital." He picks me up and carries me to the car. Hot tears are falling from my eyes and the pain goes into my lower back. I start to panic; I'm losing my baby again. We pull into the hospital and Nick runs to get a wheel chair for me. He is so much more in charge then John was. He just called the hospital and had been shipped there. He arrived two minutes after I was already put into the bed waiting for the results.

"Nick…."

"Shhh, everything will be okay" He says smoothing down my hair but I can tell he's scared and unsure. I look ahead of me as the nurse escorts us to our room holding my stomach I grab the trash can next the bed and throw up into it. Nick hold's my hair back as they get the ultrasound machine hooked up. After about twenty minutes I'm looking at the screen. _Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._ Tears pour back down my face, happy tears. My baby is alive and I can hear its heartbeat. Nick grabs my hand and squeezes it, I look up at him and he's crying too.  
"There they are." Our doctor says pointing to the monitor. A little baby, it's much more clear now then the first time. I smile.

"Wait did you say they as in two?" Nick chokes out.

"Yes, I did. You see here there the other baby right behind the first one. It looks like a shadow but I can't be. Congratulations you guys are expecting twins." Dr. Kinkar smiled down at us. My mouth dropped, I'm having twins? No wonder my stomach has been getting so big. Twins… I cry harder out of pure joy.

"Twins…" Nick mutters and I laugh/choke.

"Yep, a boy and a girl." She smiles unhooking the machine. I smile so big that my jaw feels like it's breaking. I look down at my stomach and hold it.

"Twins!" I say grabbing Nick's hand and he hugs me. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He cries.

"Mom?"

"AJ?"

"Yeah, guess what…I'm having twins!" I yell into the phone. I hear her scream/laugh/cry at the same time.

"TWINS!" She screams to my dad. "Oh just wait till I tell your brother and sister. Boys? Girls? Both?"

"Both!"

"Oh April this is just amazing! What does Nick think?"

"He's so excited."

"Good, Honey your father wants to talk to you….Hey sweety."

"Hey dad." I start to cry again.

"Why you crying?"

"Hormones."

"Oh my well that's something you can talk to your mother about, but congratulations baby. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Tell Nick I said hi okay pumpkin? Bye."

"I will, bye." And with that he hangs up. "My dad says hi."

"HI!"

"He can't hear you, I hung up about a minute ago." I laugh.

"Who are you calling now?"

"Cel and Stephen, then your parents and siblings, Punk, Lay, Eve, just a lot of people okay?"

"Okay, okay, while you do that I'll take Nacho for a run." He says grabbing Nacho off my lap, I kiss him and he goes to the front door. I think for a minute and decide I'll tweet it instead, save a whole lot of battery.

" WWEAJLee: Twins everybody! I'm having twins…I hope they don't try to eat each other in the womb."

Within minutes I'm getting mentions.

" CMPunk: WWEAJLee Well don't ask me to baby sit, I can barely take one crazy chick not two. Congratulations Nicky."

" WWEAJLee: CMPunk Nicky? I'm the one carrying the things! And I don't want to give away the father…also it's a boy and a girl."

" mslaylael: WWEAJLee OMG AJ, we could get them matching outfits and shoes!

" WWEAJLee: mslaylael No…."

" JohnCena: WWEAJLee That's great!"

" WWEAJLee: JohnCena Thanks!"

" WWESheamus: WWEAJLee Congratulations Fella now we have three cuckoo birds."

" WWEAJLee: WWESheamus Sheamo you are only a messenger tell CC"

" BigELangston: WWEAJLee Does this mean you will forget about your adapted son …miss you boss."

" WWEAJLee: BigELangston Oh, I could never forget about…what's your name again?"

" EveMarieTorres: WWEAJLee Am I aloud to spoil them?"

" NatbyNature: EveMarieTorres WWEAJLee not if I get to them first."

" EveMarieTorres: NatbyNature WWEAJLee How about we both spoil them…BUT I CALL BUYING THERE FIRST PAIR OF SHOES!"

" WWEAJLee: EveMarieTorres NatbyNature As long as those shoes are converse I don't care what you do…"

" mslaylael: EveMarieTorres NatbyNature WWEAJLee What, why do they get to buy shoes and clothes and spoil but I don't?"

" WWEAJLee: EveMarieTorres mslaylael NatbyNature Ugh fine Lay but you ALL have limited pink and glitter so be careful and NO SEQUINS!"

I laugh reading through most of them. This is going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

_17 weeks:_

"How about Parker for the girl and Noah for the boy, those seem like good names." Nick says as we are driving to the store. My head is pounding, my back is killing me, and I can't remember how many times I have peed today. "What about those?"

"What about what?" I say agitated. I'm burning up and Nick has the AC on for me.

"The names I came up with fort he babies!"

"Oh what were they again?" I say rubbing my head

"Parker for the girl and Noah for the boy." I winkle my nose in disgust. Actually Parker was kind of cute but Noah?

"No. I like Parker for the girl but I also like the name Collins."

"For the boy or girl?"

"The girl!"

"You can't have to girl names when you are having both genders."

"I know Nick, I was just saying that I thought Parker was nice for the girl but I like Collins better."

"What about the boy?"

"I've always liked the name Foster."

"Foster…Foster…"

"What do you think?"  
"It has a nice ring to it." He nods and pulls into Wal-Mart. Nick has to help me out of the car, my stomach is getting so big. I hold into Nick's hand as we walk up, I'm getting dizzy.

"Excuse me, sir?" I ask the creepy guy with the mustache guarding the doors. "May I use a wheel chair?" Say rubbing my stomach.

"You may certainly! If you don't mind me asking how far along are you?"

"17 weeks." He pulls the chair up to me and I take a seat with my purse in front of my stomach.

"Boy or girl?"

"Both." I smile and that's makes him laugh putting the cart part of the chair in the place.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." I smile, Nick comes up behind me and pushes me towards the produce. "I want these." I say reaching out and grabbing the chocolate chip cookies that were on one of the counters.

"April, you are like a little kid just throwing absolute random items into a cart, you don't needs those."

"Yes I do." I pout gripping the cookies tightly. He walks around the wheel chair and tries to grab them from me but I snap at his arm.

"Did you really just try to bite me?"

"Yes and I'll do it again. If I want these cookies then I'll have these cookies because I am four months pregnant with twins and if want some damn cookies, I'll have damn cookies." He throws his hands up and chuckles. "Do you think anyone would mind if I have one right now?"

"Of course not." He laughs pushing the wheel chair to the vegetables.

After we get the groceries, other unnecessary items and begging Nick we head back towards the baby isle. I've eaten practically the whole box of cookies and a small bag a chips, I was a little hungry. We pass a lot of cribs and bassinets and non-so far have pleased me at all. That's when I see the one, it's standing up on the display case, its white all white. It's perfect.

"I want this one." I say getting out of the wheelchair. Nick holds my right arm carefully making sure I don't fall. I feel the wood, its smooth as a baby's bottom, _Punny_.

"I'll came back to get it soon." Nick says smiling, I know he likes it too. "I promise." I wrap my arms around his waist; he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

After a while in the baby section we leave the store spending WAY more then we intended. We got the groceries that we planned on getting, the groceries we didn't plan on getting, Diapers, baby clothes, formula, Nick's new suitcase and a video game.

"I am never going shopping with you again." Nick teases coming through the front door with an arm full of groceries bags. I chuckle a little holding my stomach, its funny I used to make fun of the pregnant women that would hold their stomachs all the time, I see why. He comes in the kitchen and sets two arms full of grocery bags on the table.

"I could have helped you, you know."

"You're pregnant and I didn't need any help."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"I know, I just want to you to be safe."

"Whatevs." I tease and he rolls his eyes. He starts to unpack the groceries and I go over to help but her shoos me away saying I need to go rest so I head upstairs with Nacho at my feet and climb into bed. Nacho curls up next to me laying his head on my stomach and we both fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

19 weeks:

"Punk, I'm trying to hurry up okay, you sort of caught me by surprise." I say quickly throwing my things I need and want into a suitcase. It's Cel and Stephen wedding next week and I completely forgot to pack. I throw the dress that Cel agreed to let me wear and a pair of comfortable pair of sandals.

"Just hurry we need to get there in time to check in a good hotel." He said helping me throw in a couple pairs of chucks. I throw another suitcase on the bed, I'll be in Texas for almost two weeks helping with the wedding and stuff. I sit on the bed and breath slowly holding my stomach, the babies are kicking, or at least one of them is. Punk takes notice and rush of to my side.

"I'm fine it's just the babies." I say standing slowly. I sigh and we finish packing, Nacho sits on the couch whining. "Baby, I'll be back soon" I petting him. Claire promised that she and Todd would take good care of him while I was gone because Nick is promoting in Europe, an 10 day tour promoting for the annual tour.

We got out of the car and I see three heads in the car, Kofi and John. I turn to Punk, he nods and puts my bags in the trunk, luckily I can see that its Kofi sitting in the backseat not John.

"What is he doing here?" I hiss handing him one of my bags.

"Since Nick couldn't make it, Stephen needed another someone to fill his spot and John volunteered. He also needed a ride, just pretend he isn't there." He looks at me and I can tell he's worried.

"How can you ask me to do something like that?" I choke out, I can feel the tears poking in the corner of my eyes. He sighs and runs his hands over his eyes and through his hair.

"AJ, you are almost five months pregnant, you love Nick, not John, those are Nick's babies, not John's. It's time you get over him."

"You never get over your first love right, Punk." I say and he flinches. That was uncalled and I know what he said was true but I just can't find a way to get over him.

Back when I first starting dating Nick, Punk was upset with me and I couldn't find out why. He wouldn't talk to me, look at me or listen to me. One night after Raw, I was waiting for Nick outside of catering when I ran into Punk. I asked him, begged him to talk to me and he told me that he didn't want to, when I asked him why he said that he was trying to get over his very first love, me. That night I couldn't sleep, how was I his first love? What about Maria, he cherished her? Beth? Amy? About two weeks later he asked if we could be friends again.

He closes the trunk door and walks over to the car door. "Are you coming?" I look at the ground and sigh, I walk over and he helps me into the car. I turn to Kofi and he smiles at me or my stomach, I turn to John and he's starring at me smiling. I roll the window down and pull out the DS I brought with me and my iPod, I out the head phones on and turn on soft music at a low volume and look out the window while we drive.

"Dang AJ did you bring your x-box with you or something?" Kofi says dragging on of my bags into my hotel room. We decided that it would be better off if we stop at a hotel to sleep for the night.

"Oh Kofi you know me so well" I joke and sit on the edge of the bed. I look around the room and I can already tell John paid for my room, its way to nice for me to afford and Punk is cheap sake and Kofi doesn't have any more than I do. The room is all white and has a huge bed in the center.

"Are you coming to dinner?" he asks sitting next to me.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty tired seeing as how I was in a small car with guys who yeah too of if not enough cologne." I tease and he laughs. "And I want to see if I can talk to Nick."

"Hey I wear the right about thank you very much. If you did bring your X-box, knowing you probably did, call me and Punk and I will keep you company." He smiles and squeezes my shoulder.

"Noo." I smile and unzip the bag enough to show my X-box box and a couple of games. He laughs so hard he snorts which makes me laugh. "What's your room number?"

"We are on the floor under you but its 352, Punk got us the two bed one because he would save more money and he wanted be close to you and John is across the hall so go to him first if you need anything." Kofi orders. "And I mean it AJ."

"Got it dad." I smile and he leaves, I start to set up my x-box when my phone rings; it's Cel. "Hello?"

"Where are you guys at?" She asks frantically over the phone. She's nervous, so nervous that she lost her title last week on Raw to Layla and will do her rematch at WrestleMania. Lay and her are still friends but there's a drift between them.

"We are about 50 miles outside of Houston we all decided that it would be a good idea if you stayed at a hotel for the night, we'll be there in the morning I promise."

"Okay…AJ do you think this is a good idea?"

"Cel, you and Stephen belong together, I've told you that from the beginning. Why are you asking me this? Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened just pre wedding jitters. How was your ride down here?"

"Well I completely forgot about it and Punk surprised me at my house so I had to pack as fast as I can for two weeks, or and by the way thank you for giving me a heads up that the man replacing Nick would be John. "

"I know, I know I'm sorry but if I had told you, you wouldn't have riding with Punk and then how else would you get here. You can't drive because you are pregnant."

"I know but a little heads up would have surfaced." I hear her laugh on the other end.

"How's Nick?"

"He's fine, I just miss him. I can't call or text because of the international deal so the only way I can talk to him is through DMing on Twitter. He also thinks the names Parker for the girl and Noah for the boy would be great names."

"Really? I've seen your house so how could he have picked out such a nice house but not so nice names?" She chuckles

"I know right, I change my mind every week on the names, last week was Hailey and Hunter then this week is Macy and Mason."

"Oh I really like Macy and Mason, that's cute."  
"Really, I just thought it was okay."

"Use those names." I laugh

"I'll pick them later I want to run them all by Nick first."

"No you don't, you're the one carrying the little ones."

"You got a point there." I laugh, there's a knock at my door. "Hey Cel someone's at my door I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, just be careful, oh and Eve and Lay say hey….that rhymed." She hangs up and they knock again.

"Coming." I say waddling towards the door, I open in it and it's John. He has his back turned to me, He's wearing a pair of Gym shorts and a Gold's Gym t-shirt. He must have gotten back from his usual late night work out. "What do you want?" I say harshly.

He turns around and smiles his million-dollar-bright smile. He makes my heart beat out of my chest whenever he does that, the goose bumps have started to appear and he hasn't even touch me yet. One of the babies kicks my stomach and I have to lean against the door to keep my balance.

"Hey, I uh just wanted to check and see how you were doing." He says putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine and now I'm going to take a hot shower and pretend you don't exist." I smirk and he nods looking at the ground. I start to close the door but he puts his foot in between it.

"Listen AJ, you have every right to hate me, but I just wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I didn't mean one word I said on Raw I was just…jealous I guess. I miss you and it kills me every night to see you arrive with Nick and leave with Nick, then when you told me you were pregnant I just lost it. I also want you to know that I didn't tell Vince to put your kids into the storyline of whose the daddy and that I…" He stops what he was saying and I'm trying to wrap my head around what he was saying.

"You what?" I choke out.

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

20 weeks:

"Surprise!" Eve moves her hands away from my face and everyone is sitting around in chairs. There are balloons that read "It's a Boy" "It's a Girl", pink and blue cupcakes cover a table by the wall and blue and pink streamer hang on the ceiling. It's a baby shower. I start to cry and hug Eve, I can't believe that everyone got together and planned a baby shower for me during Cel's big week. In just three days she will be Celeste Farely. Eve leads me over to the one empty seat and starts to hand me the presents.

"Thank you guys so much!" I sob. Cel walks over to me and gives me a hug and Stephen kisses my cheek.

"Why are you crying, pip squeak?" Punk says.

"Hormones." I choke out and everyone laughs. Everyone is here; Cel, Lay, John, Punk, Stephen, Nattie, Lily, Eve, Rener, Cody, Aksana, Kofi, Rey, I see Big show push a computer to the center and it's my mom and dad on skype. They wave at me and then the presents they got me. Only if Nick were hear. I haven't told him about what John said to be, I haven't told anyone instead I've been avoiding him. We eat some cupcakes, I think I had about half the table and then we all play baby games. Punk and Kofi pretend they are husband and wife and try to win every game we have and they end up wining the last one. It was pretty funny hearing Kofi talk in a woman voice.

"Alright time to open the presents!" Nattie says and starts handing out the presents, Show walks over and starts to help her. I didn't expect so many but I have like a mount-o-present pilling up. I open each one very carefully until Punk walks over and starts to tear every single one open, which makes me laugh so hard I'm crying.

"Sorry, I like opening things." He mutters after being scowled by Kofi in his woman voice. I look at every single one of them; girls' clothing mostly in Pink and glitter, boys clothing, booties, bottles, diapers, formula, a bassinets, a play pen, a swing, beakies, pillows, blankies, some stuffed animals.

"Oh Nattie where did you find these?" I squeal holding up a package of converse booties, like legit converse booties, one package is black, blue and red booties for the boy and the other is pink, purple and yellow booties with the little Chuck Taylor symbols on them.

"TJ MAXX." She blushes.

"I just found they first day shoes!" I squeal squeezing the packages I'm so excited.

_AN: I let Aubrey write this one…this is why we don't let Aubrey write….- Adaline_

_ I think I did a peachy job! It was just a filler chapter anyway- Aubs_

_ If I ever have little kids I'm getting them those freaking converse booties, and yes they do exist, I actually saw them TJ MAXX! Damn Aubrey only 500 words…..LAZY!- Coorsa_


	16. Chapter 16

21 Weeks:

"Babycakes?" I hear Nick say coming through the front door, Nacho barks hoping off my lap and goes running to the front room. I'm in the backroom watching Burn Notice on Netflix when Nick walks back to the room with Nacho in hand. He bends down and kisses me lightly; I kiss him back and pause the television. I can't stop thinking about what John said two weeks, do I want to love him anymore? I'm also debating whether to tell Nick or not, he plops down on the couch next to me and puts a hand on my stomach.

"So how was Europe?" I ask shifting my body towards him.

"It was nice it would have been nicer if you were there. How was the wedding?" I look at my down at my hands. "April did something happen with John?"

"John came to my hotel room and he apologizes for everything that happened and then he told me he loved me." He punches the cushion next to him, he gets off the couch and paces the room for a minute. "Babe please say something." I beg.

"What do you want me to say April, that it's perfectly okay for him to only confess his feeling for you when I'm not around, that he keeps giving you mixed signals, that I'm okay with this because I'm not! It's not okay, he doesn't have the right to do that! I should have been there, I should have told Vince that I couldn't go!" he say throwing a picture of us at Christmas with his parents off the fireplace. I flinch going over to pick it up.

"Nothing happened, I slammed the right in his face, I swear!" I cry placing the picture back were it was. Nick walks over to me and wraps me into a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't I promise, I'm not going anywhere." I say hugging him back. He kisses my forehead and then kisses my stomach, I smile up at him. "I thought of some names."

"What?"

"Macy and Mason, Celeste helped me pick them out."

"Those are good, I like those a lot. So how are Mr. & Mrs. Farely?" he smiles, I feel my insides turn into Jell-O when he smiles.

"Peachy, they are currently in Ireland." I laugh, he chuckles.

"The ideal honeymoon place, have you gone into the nursery yet?" he says taking my hands.

"No…why?"

"Come on and I'll show you. " he says leading me through the kitchen and upstairs.

"Oh Nick this is…beautiful." I say covering my mouth with one hand and my chest with the other. Everything is put together and arranged perfectly, there the two cribs I picked out at the store; one at either sides of the room, one has a light pink bed set, white and pink gingham sheets with light pink blankets. The other has light blue and white gingham sheets and light blue blankets. There are two bassinets in the middle, there's a diaper station in one of the other corners. One the girls side of the room has butterfly and flowers decorations on the wall and on the boys side there are dinosaurs on the wall. "How did you do this?" I say walking to the center of the room. I reach out to touch the pink blanket hanging over the side of the crib, it's soft like a bunny.

"I had Danny and Ryan come out to put this all together while we were gone. Claire and my mom helped pick out the bed sets. I'm glad you like it." He comes over to me kisses me, I smile kissing him back.

"I can't believe this all happening." I smile doing another quick look over the room and take Nick's hand and squeeze it.

"Me either, I'm so excited." He squeezes my hand. I smile and take my free hand and put against my belly, it feel a kick and quickly pulls Nicks hand to my stomach, one of the kicks again. He smiles and it looks like he is crying but knowing him he'll just blame on his allergies. "They have some fierce kicks…they're little wrestler's like us." He smiles holding my huge stomach. I laugh and wipe a tear that escaped from my eyes.

"Well they will have wrestling royalty in their blood. Do you think crazy and showing off are genetic?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"When are your parents coming up?" He says playing with my hair. We are sitting in the back room on the couch watching Human Centipede, I'm lying in between his legs leaning my head on his chest.

"In a couple of weeks, I think Erica is coming down too." I say holding back a gag, this movie is making me sick. I have to look away from the movie unless I will up chuck my lunch so I check my phone. I have 3 texts; one from Punk telling me he broke his promise by fighting with Vince, one from Eve telling me a lame joke about a tuba, and one from a number I don't know.

288-0043:  
I'm sorry about what I said at the wedding seeing as how you slammed the door in my face and avoided me the rest of the trip but I just wanted to say that I what I said was true. I love you. –John C.

I lock my phone and close my eyes; I want to act like he never said that because I was so close to saying it back that's why I slammed the door in his face. If I don't think about him then my heart won't melt nor will I get goosebumps. I need to think more about my life with Nick and the future of our kids.

"Are they staying in a hotel?" Nick's voice makes my heart beat again and the goosebumps disappear. I have a head ache and a major stomach ache and my lower back hurts but that's not a surprise. Years ago when I was training and fighting in the Indy's I hurt my lower back but luckily it wasn't career ending I just had to take two weeks off to heal it up.

"I don't know…can we turn off the movie and watch cable, babe? I say messaging my temples where the head ache is.

"Is it upsetting your stomach?" I nod and he reaches behind him for the remote and changes it to normal cable, he then starts to message my temples for me. "Better?"

"Yeah." I say sleepily dozing off. Not before long we are both sleeping on the couch.

_AN: If the cell number is anybody's actual cell number than I'm sorry I just pulled the numbers out of the air. –Adaline_

_I was banned from writing ever again….-Aubrey_

_Aubs just stick to uploading and ada will stick to the writing and I'll stick to the editing. _

__

ok? Thank you for reading xoxoxoxoxoxo-Cora out 


	17. Chapter 17

Several months ago:

"What?! Here comes Vickie and with a steel chair." Cole exaggerates into his head set. I sit back and wait for them to give my cue to run out and stop Vickie from hitting John with the chair. We are the TLC paper view and Nick is defending his title in a ladder match against John. The guy beside me points and I run out. "And here comes AJ!" he scoffs. I slide under the ropes, Vickie turns around and I do one of Cena's shoulder take downs and then the five knuckle shuffle. She rolls out of the ring and I laugh jumping up and down. I look over at John and smile like the script says as he sets up the ladder. He starts to climb it when I skip around it, I take a quick glance at Dolph on the ground almost to the apron. I do one more skipping lap around the ladder to buy Dolph more time. When he reaches the ring apron and gets to a standing point I stop and push the ladder with all of my might, John falls off the ladder and the crowd gasps. John turns around and gets a mouthful Dolphs boot, he looks over at me and I smile crazily at him. I skip back to the back just in to see Dolph unhook the belt and yell at the top of the ladder "Ziggler's Better" then hops down and to the back.

When he comes through the curtain I leap into his arms and he twirls me around, I laugh and kiss him.

"You did great out there babe!" He says putting me down.

"Thanks but you stole the show."

"I always do."

* * *

24 weeks:

Last week my mid wife put me on bed rest after a visit to the hospital for some serious contractions, so ever since I've been lying here in my bed with Nacho by my side. I sigh flipping through the channels since I had Nick move the TV upstairs so I could have something to do beside sleep. I roll over onto my back and land on a repeat of 30 Rock, my favorite TV show; unfortunately they just had their series finale. I'm pretty sure I'm the real life Liz Lemon either her or Liz off of the New Girl. My phone buzzes and its Kofi telling me that he logged onto his X-Box live, I sigh wishing I had ordered Nick to bring the console.

"Nacho can you carry mommy's X-box up for her?" he just whines and lays his head back on my stomach. "That's what I thought but you can't blame me for trying." I saw petting his head, he looks up at me and whimpers he's been following me around since I got home from the hospital last week. I text Kofi back and tell him that I can't log in because of my X-box is downstairs and I'm handcuffed to the bed for the rest of my second tri mes


	18. Chapter 18

Several Months ago:

"Eve I promise I'm all right." I say into the telephone, I'm walking around my hotel room which just happens to be across the hall from John's. Nick picking me up for our first date, this is my first time out with a boy since John left too. I'm wearing a cream one shouldered dress with a brown ribbon belt. The shoulder is a ruffled pattern that goes all the way across the top of the dress it also stops right above my knees. Eve argued with me about what kind of shoes I should where but we finally agreed with dark brown pumps to match the belt and help make it 'pop', whatever that meant. My hair was done in bouncy curls instead of the messy curls I wear on the show, I also called Lily for an emergency make-up session which she gave up in helping me and just did my makeup herself.

"Okay, CC and I will both be on call if you need us, I love you honeybuns."

"I love you too sweet cheeks and Nick seems like a nice guy so I'll be fine." I laugh hanging up and put my phone into the clutch Eve picked out for me. I would rather be wearing a cardigan with a nice pair of converse but Eve wouldn't have it so she took me shopping all afternoon. I walk over to the mirror to look over myself once more, I actually feel pretty for once I mean I get tons of comments on twitter from pervs about how hot I am, then the sweet but annoying fans tell me I'm beautiful, and then my friends and my parents tell me that but that's what they are for. I hear a slight knock and run or walk briskly over to the door; I can barely walk in these heels so I don't expect to be running in them anytime soon unless I want to fall on my face. Nicks back is facing me when I open the door so I softly clear my throat, he turns around and his face lights up, I can't help but blush.

"Wow you've always looked amazing but I've never seen you in a dress, wow." He looks at up and down, I spin around partly because he is making me feel like I'm the only the girl in the world and partly because I'm blushing so hard that I don't want him to notice.

"Thanks, you look dapper too." Did I really just say dapper? Gosh, why do I have to be so awkward? He does look nice though, he's wearing a baby blue V-neck t-shirt with a sports jacket over it, very dapper. He laughs and spins for me like I did which makes me laugh even harder.

"Should we get going?" He offers his arm for me to take, I've been having so much already that I forgot how nervous I was. I smile and take his arm with both hands; I also couldn't help but to hold on to his bicep which is bulging out of his jacket.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going or is it a surprise?" I smile up at him, he's so handsome even more handsome in person then on TV. I honestly don't understand how any girl he went out with was able to contain themselves around him; I don't even know how I'm doing it.

"It's a surprise of course." He smiles back down at me, I was so surprised when he asked me out last week since we had only been talking for two weeks and I didn't want to rush things but I said yes. We make our way to down the hallway to the elevator, Nick pushes the down button and within seconds it opens. John is standing in the elevator texting someone on his iPhone; he's all sweaty I guess he was at the hotels gym. He looks up and sees Nick, he looks confused but then looks at me and his eyes fill with sadness, I want to give him a hug. I look at the floor until he exist the elevator and we get in, I look back up and he is still standing there in shock. I want to go back to my room change out of this dress into my spider-man boxer shorts and curl into a ball under the beds sheets; no I won't let John ruin my night out for the first time in two months.

* * *

32 weeks:

"AJ you can only pick one outfit, you can't bring their whole wardrobe" Nick says leaning over me, I'm sitting on the floor in the nursery trying to decide which first day outfit should go in the bag. I'm stuck between the Dr. Seuss 'Thing One' 'Thing Two" outfit Cel got me at the baby shower or a pink and blue outfit.

"I know it's just really hard, you don't understand how important this is." I say throwing both outfits on the floor in frustration. We are packing a hospital bag so far we have packed both of the baby books, two bottles, diapers, wipes, pacifiers, blankets our clothes and other necessary items.

"I know how important this is but you have to pick one. If it helps, I like the Dr. Seuss ones." He says.

"Well you could have said that from the beginning." I say folding the ones we picked out and putting them into the bag, it's so filled I'll be surprised if we get it zipped without it breaking. Nick picks up the bag and puts it in our room by the door. Nacho barks running into the nursery and over to me. "Nick I need help up." I whine, he laughs coming into the nursery to help me up. "What time is it?"

"About 1:30, Why?" he says looking at the watch on his hand, I got him that watch for Christmas because I got tired of him always checking his phone to see what time it was.

"We have to go pick up my parents."

"I will go pick up your parents while you stay here."

"Nick I'm allowed to get out of bed!" I whine a little. I want to get out of this house, I've been stuck in here for about eight weeks and I want to go see my parents.

"Alright." He laughs taking my hand and the keys on his dresser. Nacho whines when I walk by him.

"Wait." I say taking my hand out of Nicks and going over to pick up Nacho.

"Are you seriously taking Nacho?"

"Yes we are."

"Oh Nicholas this is beautiful!" My mom exaggerates as we show her the nursery. The ride home from the airport was long with my mom asking me questions and my dad talking to Nick about sports. When she asked us what we were going to name them Nick told her it was a surprise, which she didn't take to well. Nick places his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him.

"See I told she would like it." He laughs.

"Whatevs'" I mock him and pinch his arm.

"Ow." He pout but laughs.

"Oh I just love the names. Macy and Mason how cute and you came up with them April?" She asks turning to me and Nick.

"Funny mom but yes I picked the names out with a little help from Cel."

"Good, how are her and the ketchup haired man doing." She asks. Nick and I both start laughing, I laugh so hard I start to cry a little.

"I think you mean Stephen, mom."

"Oh one week he is Stephen the next he is Sheamus, I can never keep up."

"It's okay my grandma calls me Dirk because she still doesn't know what to call me." Nick clears his throat.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Of cours-"

"Oh Nick I'm just kidding." She laughs and squeezes past us and goes into the guest bedroom were her and my dad will be sleeping until I have the twins. My dad is already asleep when she goes into the room. I look up at Nick and sigh which makes him chuckle a little, it's been a long day. He takes my hand leading me towards our bedroom, which I just got new bedding for seeing as how the old one was starting to get holes in it. He has an early flight in the morning and I'm nervous seeing as how he's going to be gone for two weeks and something could happen while he is gone.

"Goodnight April." Nick says rolling over wrapping his arms around as far as they will go. I have gotten extremely big so where if Nacho sleeps with and I roll over I could possibly lose him in my stomach.

"Night, I love you." I say kissing him lightly on the lips and the I burry my head into his chest.

"I love you more." He says and kisses the top of my head.


	19. Chapter 19

33 weeks:

"Mom!" I scream waking up in a pool of liquid, it's my water and it broke. My mom comes running in my room dressed in a long silk night gown. My stomach starts to hurt along with my lower back.

"What's wrong sweetpea?" She says half wake.

"It's time!" I scream trying to get out of the bed.

"OH MY!" she says going back into her room, I can here her shaking my dad awake, he comes running in and helps me out of bed. My mom grabs my bag, my phone and her and dads bag and we head out the door. "Just breath, everything will be okay!" she says holding my hand in the car, I follow her instructions and close my eye and just breath. Then it feels like something is stabbing me in the stomach and I scream.

"Call Nick and his family!" I scream at my mom gripping on to the car handle. My mom fishes around in her purse for her phone and immediately calls Nick.

"Hey Nick sorry to wake you up but April's water broke and we are on the way to the hospital right now." She says calmly. I start to cry when I hear his voice talking to my mom, I realize who much I need him right now.

"Hand me the phone." I sob and my mom hands me the phone. "Nick?"

"Hey baby listen everything is going to be okay." He says calmly but I can tell he is in a panic.

"I know but I need you Nick, I need you now! I can't have our children without you here!" I sob into the phone as my dad pulls into the Hospital.

"AJ, I'll be there before you know it okay I just woke up Punk and we are on our way! I love you baby!"

"I love you too." I sob handing back my mom's phone. I don't even know even where he is. The contractions are back and I scream out in pain as the nurses rush to my side of the car with a wheelchair.

I lay in my delivery room watching the door waiting for Nick and Punk to step through it. The nurse told me is at a four and we needed to wait till I was a ten which buys Nick and I some time. My door opens and I sit up a little thinking it was Nick but it was just his mom and brothers.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" His mom says walking over to me pushing some hair out of my face.

"The doctor just told her that she's only at a four." My mom says from sitting in the corner of the room.

"So this is what dying feels like?" I smirk which make Nick's mom laugh and nod. She, Ryan, and Claire take a seat by the door, I guess Danny has Todd for the night.

"Have you guys talked to Nick?"

"Yes, he is in Kentucky about three hours away." She says and I look down at my hands. What if the twins come before then?

"April?!" I hear Nick's voice yell from down the hallway. Surprisingly I'm able to sit up with all the epideral they gave me. I'm at a nine right now and in any moment I could be at ten. He comes running into my room and straight over to me. I smile up at him as he kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, I had to talk to Vince who didn't understand what was going on so Punk, well you know Punk." He laughs pulling a chair up next to my bed.

"It's fine you're here now and that's all that matters." I smile and he kisses my hand. I can tell he is crying. The doctor comes into my room and declares that I am at a ten then orders everyone out of the room except Nick and our parents.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm right here." Nick says squeezing my hand.

"Welcome to the world my little angels." I cry holding the twins. They have been weighed, marked, cleaned and everything else there is to do. Nick changed them into their outfits, Mason came out with a full head of dark brown hair and Macy came out with very little, very thin white blonde hair. It's late at night and our parents went home for the night but apparently my other visitors in the waiting room haven't left yet. Nick takes Mason and the nurse has to help him get the baby in just the right position. "Mason Scott Nemeth and Macy Noelle Nemeth." I say looking at Macy. We hadn't talked about middle names or whose last name they would get.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks me. I nod touching Macy's little fingers and tracing her little arm slightly. I can't believe I'm actually a mother now. Nick tells the lady that will print out the birth certificates to put those on it. "You did it!" Nick says sitting carefully with Mason in his arms.

"We did it." I smile looking down at Mason and then back at Macy.

A few hours later the nurses wheel me down to my actual room which just so happens makes us go by the waiting room. Nick is walking beside me and I'm holding both babies, I can he texted Punk because they start to get up off the couches and chairs. I see Cel, Nattie, Punk, Kofi, Stephen, Lay and I see Vince. He surprised me but they all gather around the door I start to cry again when I see Cel and Lay crying into each other's shoulders. I catch Vince's eye he nods and winks at me. In just a few hours Macy and Mason will meet everyone that will adore them.

"Ohmigosh AJ they are so cute." Layla coos holding Macy. I smile looking up at Nick who take my hand and squeezes it. Punk is standing at the end of my bed holding Mason he looks happy. Cel and Stephen stand around Lay, every couple of seconds Cel and Stephen will look at each other and you can see something flicker in their eyes. Vince left a couple of minutes ago after holding both Mason and Macy. He told me that anytime that I wanted to come back I could so I told him that give me 6 months to get back into shape and then I'll sign a deal. You never know I may want my general manager spot back. I forever will remember May 16.

_AN: I just wanted to give a shout out to ReachableDreamz (I hope I spelled it right) for reading, reviewing and following the story not only on here but on twitter so thank you. P. S. You should check out her fanfiction about Dolph and AJ it's called Over My Dead Body it's REALLY good! Also if any of these baby facts are wrong, I'm sorry I'm only 16 and I'm proud that I'm not a baby expert at 16 years old so, opps. –Adaline_

_Yeah thank you Reachabledreamz for reading and following even if this story sucks dookey butt –Aubrey _

_ZIGGLEE BABIES EVERYONE! Now we have to see if Nick (Dolph for all those clueless people out there) and AJ can get over taking care of twins, trying to get back into shape and working. But what happens when John starts to slowly start to slither his way back into her life. *bam bam bam* (I don't know how to make those really something bad is going to happen sounds sorry) and Thanks Reach! – xoxoxoxoxoxox Cora 3_


	20. Chapter 20

Several Months Ago:

"AJ, do you take Daniel Bryan to be your husband?" The priest asked me. I'm all jittery with excitement. I'm about to become the greatest Raw general manager ever.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chant into the microphone in front of me. I smile up at Daniel, nervous. He smiles back, he even winked. Did the cameras get that? I hope not.

"Then by the power vested in me-"

"Wait, I wasn't saying yes to Daniel, I was saying yes to another man who proposed to me earlier tonight." I interrupt the priest. Daniel looks at me flabbergasted. Do I get an award or a cookie for doing such an amazing job at acting? I'll take the cookie...or both. Vince's music hits and he struts out onto the stage. He's laughing to himself.

"Not that kind of proposal, Daniel. I'm out here to announce the NEW General Manager of Monday Night Raw...," He turn to the stage. I'm really happy that the cameras haven't turned to me yet because I'm having a hard time controlling myself. He turns back around to me. ", AJ Lee!" The crowd goes insane. Daniel turns to me and I laugh in his face. I shove the flowers in the chest then skip up to the stage.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chant as Daniel tears up my flowers.

8 months later:

"Where's Mason's sippy cup?" I ask frantically running around the locker room. We are at the Raw arena in Indianapolis tonight, I'm making my big return tonight. Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie all talked to me about me wrestling again but since I got pregnant they don't want me to wrestle until 100%. So instead of having a huge come back match we made a deal, I'm going to become the General Manager of Raw again. I loved being GM but I want to wrestle again, I got pregnant right when I was scheduled for a big push. I'm wearing one of my old pant suits, the grey and black one. I think the last time I wore it I attacked Vickie when she made me apologize for attacking her the week before. I'm on in ten minute. I can't find Layla who said she and Punk would watch them for me until I got back from cutting the segment nor can I find Masons sippy cup or Macy's lovey.

"Calm down, I'll stay here while you go out and do the segment and I will also find the kids' stuff." Nick says. He is holding on to my shoulders pulling me into him. I breath in his scent he smells nice, he already took his shower because he just had his match, it was a number one contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship. He lost the title at Extreme Rules to Cody Rhodes. He won against Alberto, why can't he get through his head that it's not his destiny to become WHC?

"Ma." Macy cooed from the play ben Vince had the stage people set up. I look over in her direction. Her hair has gone longer since she was born it has gotten darker and has a lot my curls. Earlier I pinned a navy blue bow in her hair because it kept sticking up. It's still really thin though so I have to be really careful when I comb it. She has her fingers in her mouth and she's standing against one of the corners in the play pen. I walk over to the pin and pick her up. She has her father's eyes, big, bright blue eyes.

"Hey baby." I smile at her trying to get her finger out of her mouth. When I do I blow a raspberry on her cheek and she laughs loudly. She's a happy baby, hardly ever cries or whine, I just wish I could say the same about Mason who is sleeping. He's a stink pot, always trying to get our attention, opening the cabinets, 'playing' with Nacho. He has my dark brown hair, it's also a curly mess of hair but its manageable, he aslo has his father's blue eyes, just like Macy. Nick's mom always tells me that Nick was always like that when he was a baby. After she's done giggling she tries to blow me a raspberry but ends up slobbering all over my cheek. I laugh and she starts to laugh again.

"How's my little princess?" I ask switch her to my left arm. She starts to speak gibberish; we are working on the speaking part. I laugh then there's a knock on the door, it's one of the stage hands telling me it's my time. I swallow hard, I'm nervous about coming back. Will the crowd accept me? I hand Macy over to Nick and straighten my blazer. Nick kisses me for good luck and Macy decides to blow me another raspberry. I head towards the door, my stomach is in a knot and my head is numb. Macy starts to cry when I leave the room, which makes tears poke through the corners of my eyes. I walk to the stage, every one that works for the WWE is now a part of my family. I see Layla and Punk talking by the Divas locker room. Lay is laughing and Punk is looking at her with the same look he gives curly fries when he is one of his 'diets'. Lust. I walk over to them, I'll just have to run to be in time. "Hey guys, could you help Nick with watching the kids? Macy starts crying when I left so I'm pretty sure Mason will wake up soon and start to cry."

"Of course, AJ." Lay says looking up at Punk with hopeful eyes.

"I thought already said I wouldn't babysit." He laughs but I know he is teasing.

"Come on Punk, you know you love my kids."

"Fine, but it'll cost you." He laughs and then looks at Lay and winks. Vince's theme song blasts and I know that I have approximately a minute till I have to go out there.

"Yeah whatever, I gotta go but thank you guys so much." I say slapping Punks arm and then turning to run towards the stage.

"Good luck!" They all at me, I turn and wink.

"Luck is for losers." I says and Punk laughs walking towards my locker room.

"I am very pleased to announce the new GM of Raw." He says turning towards the stage, Vickie is looking at the stage pissed. I almost feel bad but she said she looking for a reason to leave for a while. My music hits and I breathe in and skip out of the curtain. I smile at the crowd, they are all out of their seats cheering for me. I look down at Vickie and she's steaming.

"Wow AJ's back! King can you believe this?" Cole says.

"No not at all, I didn't even know she was back, it's about to get crazy all up in here." King lied. He was one of the first people to hold Mason when we got here. I smile and wave when I skip by the announce table.

"This is great!" Cole laughs. I get to the steps, stop and walk up them. I slide under the ring and smile up at Vince.

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon. Hi Vickie how are you?" I tilt my head to the side smiling at her. "I just wanted to say thank you for this opportunity again and I can assure you that I will be making more wise and mature decisions this time around." I say looking at Vince, he nods and exists the ring. I take a step toward Vickie once he's through the curtain. "Having Déjà vu Vickie, except last time it was the other way around. You see I'm not the 'crazy' little girl anymore, I grew up. I sat at home for 17 months waiting to come back, waiting to get my revenge on you and every Superstar and Diva that ever turned their backs on me. I was asked a lot of questions concerning what kind of state I was in, mentally and physically. After the twins were born, Vince came to me with a proposal I had 6 months to get back in shape because he needed back on this show. I am the glue that holds this show together and you Vickie are the tape, you are temporary but you will do."

"How are the twins AJ? Do they know who their father is, or better yet do you know who their father is?" Vickie screeches in the microphone. She looks terrible; at least some things never change.

"My children are doing fine, and yes I am very aware of who the father is and it's none of your business who it maybe. Now Vickie I don't have all night to be out here talking to you, I have a show to run so I will give 20 minutes to get your belongs and get out of my arena. If I find that you haven't left within the 20 minutes then security will escort you out of the building." I say turning and existing the ring. My theme plays and the fans cheer, I skip around the ring high-fiving them until I get tired and skip up the stage.

_AN: Ha you guys missed eight months of ZIGGLEE baby cuteness! It was actually a hard decision to make but we decided that we would start out where she makes her return after eight months of getting back in shape. I'm pretty sure you are all happy that we didn't kill off AJ. We had a ton of ideas flow into our PM and all of them were fantastic, well except one. Really? You wanted them to solve crimes? Anyway I digress but thank you and KEEP SENDING IDEAS! She won't be general manager for a long time just until Vince finds that she is at 100% but remember things aren't perfect forever. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm out! –xoxoxoxo Cora_


	21. Chapter 21

Several Months ago:

Just my luck, the only person left in this whole building. It could have been anyone but no it had to be Nick. I'm going to kill Cel and Lay for this. He is tweeting something or someone. Yes I am that girl that creeps while you tweet or text. I clear my throat quietly. I can hear a Brittany Spear's song blasting through his ear buds. Really? Can he get anymore ridiculous? I roll my eyes then tap him lightly on the shoulder. He turns around, takes his ear buds out and smiles at me. I smile shyly up at him then advert my eyes before I get lost in his eyes.

"Hey Nick, um my friends kind of left me here while I was in a meeting and I was wondering if I could like catch a ride to the hotel?" I ask looking at the floor. He laughs. Great, looks like I'm walking. "Never mind, I'll just walk to my hotel." I pick up the handle on my suitcase and pick up my bags walking towards the garage exit.

"April, wait. Sorry if you thought that I was laughing at you, I was just laughing by the fact that you actually talker to me. I thought you hated me." He says catching up to me. He takes my suitcase handle out of my hand. "Come on, my bags are already in my car." Nick thought I hated him? I thought he hated me. Mind blown. I smile to myself and follow to him to his car.

* * *

"Put my baby down now!" I say. I'm standing behind Nick, we are filming a backstage segment. He's holding Macy, who is just giggling up at him. I'm back in my locker room that part of was turned into a little office. He turns around smiling.

"Shouldn't the kids know who their own father is? He says smiling. Mason starts to whine in the play pen. I was right he would have woken up by the time I gotten back. I tilt my head stomping over taking Macy out of his hands. I sit her down by Mason who is now shaking his rattle furiously.

"So know you want to be their father? What happened to I want nothing to do with the kids?" I say mocking him. "You said that they could have never been their father, so they aren't." I shout at him. He looks down at the ground. His character has changed after he lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Jack Swagger.

"You're right, but I was stupid and selfless. I'm sorry; I want to be a part of their lives." He pleads. I look at them. Mason has now thrown his rattle across the floor, Macy is now fetching it for him. "Please AJ just give me another shot to make right of the biggest wrong in my life." He grabs my fingertips but I pull back.

"I'll think about it, but for now stay away from them." I look back at him, shaking my head. I pick up Mason who started wailing. I rock him in my arms, singing lightly to him. Dolph kisses Mason's cheek and rubs his back. Cue John Cena. He busts through the door and over to Nick.

"What is he doing in here? Where's Kofi?" He asks me. Dolph just looks at me.

"Just think about it okay." Nick moves out of the shot.

"Are you okay, little man?" He asks patting Masons back. End Segment. Nick comes over to and picks up Macy so that John couldn't ask to hold them. John stands there looking down at Mason then back to me. Awkward. I walk over to where Nick is.

"They are beautiful, AJ." He says to me. I smile a little looking up at Nick.

"Thank you, but incase you haven't noticed the segment is over so you can leave now." Nick says harshly. John nods holding up his hands in surrender. He looks at me one more time before exiting my locker room/ Office. I set Mason back down and walk over to the drink bar thing and get a water. Welcome back.

_AN: Filler chapter y'all. #PrayforBoston. Everyone in Boston are in our hearts! Xoxoxoxox- Cora_


	22. Chapter 22

I carry the twins through the front door. Last night I drove home by myself with two screaming kids in the car. Nacho barks from his cage wanting to get out. They are both asleep, it only took them 4 hours this time to fall asleep. I carry them upstairs to their room lay them in their beds. I stretch my lower back and head back downstairs to unload my car. It's Tuesday so Nick won't be home until early tomorrow. I finally let Nacho out of his crate, he runs over to me jumping on me.

"Nacho, not know, I'm extremely tired and I have a car to unpack." I say turning around to go back outside. I throw myself down on my bed not bothering to change out of my jeans and t-shirt or my converse. Being away from the traveling, wrestling, and acting for a whole year is kind of exhausting. I roll back over only to check my text messages. I have two my Nick telling me how much he misses me and how he just got the arena. One from Punk, it's a lame joke, we send each other lame jokes all the time. On from my mom, it's a picture of monkey. She got it for Macy. I roll back over and fall asleep.

I wake up from the wails of Mason coming from down the hall. I hope out of bed and go running to him. Macy is still sleeping in her cribs while her brother is standing, jumping on his mattress screaming. I pick him up from the crib and start to rock him.

"Hush little baby don't you cry. Moms going to dum dum duum. I forget the words." I sing to him softly. He won't stop crying so I check his diaper, it's heavy. "Did you make me some lemonade or some chocolate pudding?" I ask laying him on the changing table. I laugh to myself at that joke. I'm so lame. When I open his diaper, he starts peeing all over. "Mason!" I say throwing the front of the diaper back ion him. He giggles. "Yeah you'd find that funny." I mumble. I finally get him changed, fed, and put back to bed.

"Hey!" I smile into the phone. I'm in the kitchen trying to feed the twins. Mason likes to spit his back out, while Macy tries to climb out of her high chair.

"Hey are things going?" Nick says on the other line. I laugh, he should know who they are going. "That bad?"

"Well Macy hasn't tried to climb out yet, so I guess we can call that progress." He laughs. I give Mason his share of banana barf. That's what I call it, because it basically looks like someone ate too many banana's and threw them up.

"That's definitely progress." He chuckles. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are things going there?" I ask. Mason leans over the side of his high chair and spits out the banana barf. He laughs throwing his hands down on the table. I mock him feeding him some more.

"Well, I lost in my match against Kane, oh and did Vince mention to you that NIKKI BELLA would be coming back because she just walked in through the front door." he says frustrated. He has a right to be. Nikki Bella was Nick's first ever real love. They spent every moment together, Nick wanted to get married but Nikki said her career was just starting out. So Nick said he would wait for her. The only problem was Nikki didn't wait for Nick. She cheated on him several times and Nick kept forgiving her until one night he had enough. They had a HUGE blow out. I drop the spoon on the floor in shock. I didn't notice how long I had be quiet because Nick kept calling my name. "Babe...Babe...Babe please say something...April, please I didn't talk to her I swear. I don't even think she saw me." I pick up the spoon and toss it into the sink then grab a new one.

"I'm right here. Um Macy was being a butthole." I lie.

"Okay, babe I'm really sorry. I won't talk to her, I promise Because I love you more than anything in the world." I laugh letting a small tear slide down my cheek.

"I love you more." I laugh and cry into the phone. Mason laughs at something Macy did. Now Macy is crying because Mason is laughing at her. Ugh!

"Impossible. Tomorrow my mom is coming over to watch the kids because I have a surprise for you." He laughs into the phone. It will be our first time together since the twins were born. I smile.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, give my children a kiss for me." He yells.

"One for me too." I hear Punk yell.

"I will for both of you. See you tomorrow." I hang up the phone and turn to my stubborn children. "Who's ready for a bath? I know mommy is!" I say picking them up and cleaning off the tables. As if both understanding what I am saying they wail.

"Say cheese!" I laugh taking a picture of them in the bath. Both are sobbing. I send the picture to Nick: There upset because it wasn't daddy who washed them tonight...I need daddy to wash me tonight ;)

"Alright let's get you maids, I mean children off to bed." I say picking them up and drying them off. They laugh like they understand the slightest thing I'm saying. Macy blows a slobbery wet kiss on my cheek while Mason tugs my hair.

"Bed!" Mason says clearly. It's his first word! I start to cry.

"Mas, you said your first word. Daddy is going to so impressed!" I laugh kissing his cheek. He wipes it off. Little snot, I see how it is.


End file.
